Forbidden No More
by TheHellChild
Summary: Sequel to ‘A Forbidden Love’ *TITLE CHANGED & RE-DONE* What was once a forbidden love can now be allowed, if only they accept it to be. Can two old lovers rekindle their flame of love? The past will be reveled!
1. Prologue

**Title: **Forbidden No More

**Original Title: **A Eternal Love

**Squeal to**: A Forbidden Love 

**Original Publish Date: **_8-20-07_

**Last Chapter Update: **_2-17-08_

_**Re-published Date: **__5_-06-09

**____________________________________________________________**

**Author note- **Yes, I changed the title of this story, and updated a bran New Chapter! I also re-did the whole damn story to make the chapters longer, and put some thing together…and blah, Blah, and blah! Sorry, it took so long for me to update this story…I...was…going through some shit, but who doesn't!? Anyways enjoy 3

Oh, P.S. ---- just to let you know. Read the whole damn story there are some new things, that I had added. Like I said, I re-did the whole damn thing!

Love,

TheHellChild

____________________________________________________________

**Chapter Song**(The Songs that I'm/was listening to) :

"Broken" by Seether ft. Amy Lee

___________________________________________________________

Prologue: 

8 years later

Since the gradation ceremony it would seem as if the wind and time were working as one and taking them all away from one other, to different places to grow without each other some still remaining in somewhat each other lives, but in all honestly they all drifted away. With their own lives to live and to find their long awaited love for someone to share their lives with. Unfortunately…that wasn't the case for two old flames. Who both seemed to look at the time that had passed between them by with no remorse. Only with hate and unforgiving eyes that yearned for just one last minute together. Kagome who still believed that her love had used her, betrayed her and among other things…still she wanted to see him one last time. Even if he was using her….she held many nostalgic feelings for him. She missed what they had, a relationship that she could feel comfortable with the guy for once. As for Sesshomaru?… Who wasn't using, or trying to hurt his' beloved. In fact he didn't want her to be labeled as "a whore," for being with him. Who was at the time her teacher and he couldn't live with himself if she was humiliated for being with him. He also didn't want to spend time in prison for his actions. He couldn't have give two-shits about his job, or the blackmailer, but to loose her by him going to prison and have her being humiliated for it… was just something he couldn't do. He waited and waited for some time to past so before he could go to her again. To beg for forgiveness so he could be with her once again, but it was all but wishful thinking on his part. His worst fears had come true. Instead of loosing her to humiliation he lost her to his own damn stupidity. He should've never let her go without a fight, but being the dumb-ass that he truly was, he did. He was such a fool. He let his heart go and now he's a living heartless zombie without it, without her.

As soon as graduation had been let out, he had heard that she left for the states to attend an university there. No doubt to move-on and forget about him, not that he blamed her. She deserved so much better than what he gave her. To be with a man that could shower her with love and wouldn't shove her inside the shadows where she didn't belong. As for him… he could spent the rest of his life without love. He would only wish for one thing and that was to see her happy once again. Where her eyes would shine so brightly of the joyfulness that had been destroyed by him. The man who loved her and would never stop loving her. For the past eight years everything had change not only for Kagome or Sesshomaru, but everyone else around them as well even within the Higurashi family great changes had transpired. With the whole family since the news of Kagome inheriting everything. Which was announced after she had graduated from high school.

Kagome's mother, and father who had both appeared to be a happily married couple filed for divorce after the death of their beloved daughter, Kikyo Higurashi. Who had gotten her GED to go to college, which was enforced by their father, but who had died by overdosing on ecstasy in a strip club that she was working at to have some money for college, but which really wasn't true. Since, Kikyo had been thrown out the second semester of her first year. For being apart of huge campus party which a few students that were minors had died at, because due to alcohol poising. Since, Kikyo and anyone who was involved with the big blow out party where thrown out. Oddly enough most of Kikyo's old friends from their group where either died, or where in prison for some reason. As for Kagome's dear friends where all a live and well, but sadly not really together anymore.

Each living their lives to the fullest, and never giving up on their dreams. The dreams that would appear to drift them all away from one other, or just drifting them away from Kagome. Like, her longtime best friend Edward who left to go to college not at Tokyo University like he once planned, but instead got accepted into Harvard University, Massachusetts, which sadly was located in the USA. Kagome was very proud of her best friend, but it also meant they would more likely never see one other again. Since, Kagome had moved to New York, and more likely would never come back to Japan. _**Ever**_ again, she really had no reason to return after all. Sango was attending the same college as she was, and Amy was going to live with her father in Rome, Italy for a little bit before she went to college. Which that didn't end up that way. Amy found someone and married about a year after she moved there.

Kagome was glad to hear that one of her friend had found someone. It would seem like all her friends were settling down now. Sango right after she graduated from high school had gotten married, but waited to start her own family until she graduated college. Which it turns out during their senior year of college Sango was pregnant, with Miroku's and hers first child. As for her long time friend Edward? From the last time she heard from him he was happily in a relationship with someone and was still at the time in medical school. It's unknown what is going on in his life at this present time. Her older brother, A.J found someone and is now happily married with three kids of his own. She's even the proud godmother of the first born son, Severus. Who she had adored since she first saw him in the hospital. Where his mother, and her brother's beloved wife, Stacy was holding the sleeping bundle of joy. She was happy for her older brother, but couldn't help but to be a little envies at the same time. Her cousin, Sora had married her boyfriend. Very much to her parents dismay, but couldn't give two shits about what her family thought. She was happy and even had Kagome be the maid of honor in her wedding. Which Kagome gladly accepted the offer.

Ironically enough now that they were more like sisters than like cousins. Kagome's two younger siblings; Souta and Kanna where more of a family now since the divorce of their parents. Both of their parent rarely ever talk to the family. Let alone see anyone anymore. To everyone's happiness. Since, every time their mother, or father are in town family chaos is given a whole new meaning. It was pretty much 'hell on earth' to put up with both of them in the same room. Kagome's grandfather, and grandmother had both passed away about the same time as Kagome's sister, Kikyo had died, but her grandfather passed due to a heart attack, and her grandmother had sadly died due to a rare type of cancer. Which over took her body in a short period of time. This sadden Kagome, because even if the woman was ungrateful bitch. She didn't have to die so painfully.

As for Kagome's aunts, and uncles? Well, her uncle Tomoko was still ever the same. Happy in the United States with his family. As for Sora's parents? Same as ever. Pissed about Kagome inheriting everything, and as for Chikako? Simple, still-alive-and-kicking, Kagome knew even if Chikako couldn't really stand her son very much she still loved him and was sadden about his death. To watch her husband die then her great-grandchild and child die must hurt her deeply, but Kagome had to give the woman big points for still being alive, and being happy still no matter what happened.

Kagome and Chikako had grew a great and powerful bond over the past years. Not just because Kagome would soon own the great empire that the Higurashi family had built, but because she wanted to have a good relationship with her great-granddaughter, and as well as with Sora, but even if everything with normal with Kagome's friendships, and family life…

The one big thing that seemed rather hopeless…Was her love life? Yes, evenly she did date again, but all the other boyfriends didn't last very long. Maybe a couple months, or too. For a big example take Taylor Jackson, a nice sweet guy who really knew how to treat a woman, but he also had a stripper as a roommate. Who was also his ex-girlfriend. That ended very quickly. Then there was Bill Bloom. The man didn't understand when a woman says, "No" she means it. For a man who was about four years older than she was, and she was only nineteen at the time. He sure listened like a five year old. They were on a date when in the movie theater he wanted her to "give him head," on their second date no less. So, she said, "No" he didn't listen and tried forcing her. Which she pulled out peppers spray on him. Maybe next time he'll hopefully listen.

The next two weren't so great. Considering they were, "They weren't in-love with their wives anymore" Which Kagome didn't bought that bullshit, and ended the relationship before it became something very ugly and messy, but the next one was the best. His name was Ron Potter, She had almost gotten over Sesshomaru completely, and then they guy after a whole year of being together with her ended it, because he couldn't see them as boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. Also he was still in-love with his ex-girlfriend. After a whole year of not dating or seeing anyone.

Her college friend, Hojo Lee asked her out. He was a nice, sweet, and caring guy. He was also very shy too. In fact she didn't know, but he use to go to her high school back in Japan. So, they have been dating for the past two years, and yet.. She still can't get over him. She had a hard time when Hojo told her that he loved her. The words could not, and would not come out of her mouth, and yet he's still with her. He had told her that day, "I understand. That I must give you some time, but just know, I do love you."

It was sad really, because after all these years she couldn't get him out of her head nor, her heart. He was still there and even if she was in a relationship with someone else. She knew deep down she could never love him, the way she loved her Sesshomaru. It was the most hardest thing she ever had to do. Moving on with out Sesshomaru at her side.

____________________________________________________________

"_Eight years…" _she said bitterly to herself, as she sat in a very comfortable white airplane chair that was near the window. She had being reading the reports on the main building in Japan. The one country she would rather die than to return to, but here she was returning to her home country in her company owned privet jet. The one place she assured herself she would not be returning to. Kagome had changed very much since her high school days. Not only did she lost a lot of weight, but she now had a better fashion sense instead of what she use to wear back in her high school days.

"Someone. Kill. Me." Kagome, murmured bitterly out loud as she looked out the plane window. They were coming closer to their destination about an hour, or so anyway from landing. Where she would have to immediately get off, and dress to impress another company that they were planning on immerging with.

"Miss. Higurashi? Can I get you anything?" her personal and ass-kissing assist, Jane asked in a low a timid voice. The slut knew she was in big trouble with her, and once the landed in Japan would be fired, but the little slut didn't know that. All she knew was she was in trouble, and would be talked to for her little stunt she pulled about a couple of days ago. Sleeping with one of her workers to get a higher job. One thing she would not allow in this company. To get promoted you must earn it. Not, with how wide you can open your legs.

"No. That will be all, Jane. Have a nice day" she said sweetly, but at the same time meant business. To be honest ever seen she had took this job since she had graduated from business in college she had been a downright bitch as a boss, but she was successful at the running the company. Kagome was the right hand woman for her great-grandmother, Chikako who still calling all the big manger company issues, but still making Kagome the head CEO of Shikon Enterprises.

"Umm.. Miss. Higurashi? I was wondering if maybe Dan, had talked to you about a promotion for me in the near future?" she asked very timidly, and nervously. She of course of was talking about the one man who use to be capable of hiring, and promoting people within the company. Dan Andrews, was a very good working and hired many good people for her, but hiring her as assist was a big mistake indeed. It cost little Dan his job, and he'd have better luck finding a job working in a soup kitchen now for that little stunt as would she. One big bonus on owing a multibillion dollar company.

"Dan, Dan? Dan who?" Kagome asked, acting very confused on who Dan was, but she knew. She had made the call to fire him as soon as she found out.

"Dan Andrews." she stated.

"Oh, him. Yes, yes. He's position has been terminated last night. As will yours." She stated in a-matter-of-fact type of way. She then smiled seeing Jane look so stunned, she then continued, "If you wanted to be promoted to a different position all you had to do was ask. Not spread your legs like a goddamn whore. I will not stand for this in my company. This is something that actress dose. We're not Hollywood, sweetie. As soon as we land. You'll be on your way out of this company. Do you understand me?" The question was more like her stating than asking. Jane nodded her head sadly in understanding her wrong doings. She knew she did wrong, and pissed off one of the most powerful women in the industry world.

About two and a half hours later. They had arrived in Japan the one place, Kagome was regretting on ever coming back to. This place brought back too many sad memories, but all painfully memories should be forgotten with time right? Or so she told herself repeatedly on the airplane. As she walked down the stairs of her privet jet she was greeted by her chauffeur, Jeff. Who was a tall, and big African-American man. Who appeared to be around the age of fifty. With kind, gentle features he was a very bright, and a above all a very kind man. "Welcome back, Miss Higurashi." He spoke in a flawless Japanese, from what she knew the man would always come to Japan whenever she needed a chauffeur. He was like the grandfather she had never had.

When she was safely put into the limousine. She and Jeff like always would being talking non-stop about her life, and him guiding her through things. Almost like how a father who. She knew Jeff did not have any family to her knowledge. Which saddened her. This caring man was all alone, but then again not. The man had a lot of friends. That made her happy to see him happy.

"So, you finally home?" he stated, more than asking. He knew from pervious conversions she hated this place. "Yes, I am. Can we not talk about this." she mumbled, and then cleared her throat. There was silence for while before he spoke up again.

"Kagome? You know. You have to face him sooner, or later." he told her gently.

"I know, but there's a lot of people in Japan. Which is good. Since, I won't bump into him on the streets." She laughed at her own joke. "I wouldn't say that." Jeff interrupted her laughter. "What do you mean? Come-on this country is so small, and as so many people living in it! It's not like I'm gonna see him." she cried out.

"And you might not. If it is fated than you will." he told her with a big smile.

"Please." she sighed bitterly, she didn't believe there was love, soul mates, or fate. How could one person out of 6 billion people be right for you, and what if you didn't find your soul mate. What then? You're screwed for all eternity to be damned to be alone? ---That's just stupid and pointless to believe in something so unlikely to happen. Love? Falling hopelessly in-love with someone? And to be loved back? Without any hidden agenda? Without it only being one-sided, or something to be ashamed of, or kept from the world that you love that one person?….Kagome couldn't stop herself for wondering…was there such as thing as true love?

Sadly, she knew the answer "Yes," everyone has somebody made for them in this world, and there is true love, but the real question was….is there someone for her out in this world? This has been her deeply confusion for so many long years was, why is she to suffer this pain to be in relationships that just simply did not work. Was she cursed to watch everyone find love and happiness as she stood in the back all alone?

To once again feel like an 8th grader at a school dance, still waiting to be asked to dance. For her she is incapable of ever to be in-love, and for that person to feel the same. Unknown to why she is unable to find to find that one person to light up her day with just seeing them. To her she'll just have to stick with reading paperback romance books to be able to put a smile on her face, and to still bring some kind of rapture to her boring esteemed life. Yes, it's true her life had seemed all too grand but in all reality it wasn't… It was very boring, and what was boring? Was her love-life. Just because you're with someone don't make the happiness person alive.

____________________________________________________________

As the great big black limousine pulled up in-front of the main office of Shikon Enterprises. Helping her out of the limo was Jeff, with a big smile he told her "Good luck," if only he truly knew. She needed all the luck she could get to get through this maybe, a year or so where she can move to another building, but as for now _**unfortunately**_ this was her home. As she thank Jeff, she walked away with a grace of a deer. She was wearing a black Armani womens' business suit. That fit her curves very nicely but was also very professional at the same time. The office doors opened automatically, she did not smile. No. She was cold and a ruthless boss, but at the same time fair to those who deserved it.

The main office was built in Japan and was much bigger than the one in New York, it didn't take a brain sergeant to figurer out why, since it was the companies "main office," well of course it would be bigger. Looking around she saw that the place hadn't really change at all. Big water fountain in the middle of the lobby floor. And a huge receptionists desk. Which were an oak wood. The room had white stone walls, and black marble floors. It was beautiful, but still kind of empty looking. As Kagome passed the fountain all the receptionists' stopped in what they were doing. Oh, yes. They knew who she was. Then out came a rounded woman around the age of thirty, she had a pretty face she bowed her head to Kagome and spoke " My name is Nora, and as of today. I'm your new assist. Is there anything I could get you?" she asked sweetly. The woman was much more pleasant than Jane was. "Yes, I'll have a cappuccino, and bring it to my office." Kagome said, coldly as she walked away to the elevator. Nora quickly fallowed her before she reach the elevator doors, before to closed she told her "Miss. Higurashi; Miss Lupin, is in your office waiting to see you." Kagome nodded her head in acceptance. Keeping herself emotionless before the elevator doors shut. Then she couldn't help, but let a smile out. It's been so long since she saw her cousin, Sora.

Reaching the floor which was her office, and her cousin's office as well. The whole floor was theirs the only ones who also sheared the floor with them was their personal assists, and sectaries. In the small entrance area. She saw the two sectaries who were up and out of the desk within a second. Kagome ignored them and walked away into her office, where inside she saw a well-rounded pregnant woman no more than about twenty-nine. She had a very beautiful glow about her. She was happy, which made Kagome very happy.

"Oh, my god! Slap me, then shoot me and then leave me for dead. My god, Kagome has finally come home!" Shouted the woman, as she embraced her. Kagome felt like crying for she had not seen her since the summer in New York where Sora had told her she was moving back to Japan. That was nearly two years ago. "Yes, I'm here." She said almost reluctantly, but she couldn't help but to smile as she saw her cousin.

"Kag, I'm so happy you're here." she smiled, and hugged Kagome again.

"Well, I'm glad. That I can help out. With the baby being on it's way, and everything." she said, as they sat down in comfortable chairs near a fire place. The room was beautiful in the colors of amber, and dark brown. Where they sat was in the conversation area which it was Kagome's ideal to have in her office for her own personal needs. Which was to relax, and curl-up with a good book. "Yeah, but I know how hard it was for you to come back." Sora said sincerely, she knew that this place made her heart break all over again, but she needed to face the music sometime in her life.

"So, what is it? A boy, or a girl?" Kagome asked, happily changing the subject of their conversation. She knew, but Sora smiled and said happily, "A baby girl! Thank god. No more boys for me."

Kagome chuckled lightly, "Who knows you know you could get pregnant after this one, and don't you already have a girl. Hello remember Kimiko? She's a girl, or did she have a sex change."

Sora laughed at the joke Kagome made, "No, not yet." she joked back.

"So, how is Kimiko?"

"Fine, and driving me insane. Like all my other little brats." Sora laughed, and shook her head. Kagome smiled as she looked at Sora. She was very glad to be talking to her again, and not just over the phone but face-to-face talking wise.

"So, how are you and that Hojo-guy doing?" Sora asked, which made Kagome want to cringe a little. "He asked me to merry him." she said, in a voice that didn't seem to be all that thrilled to be getting engaged.

"And you said?"

"I said, I'll think about it."

"Think about it? Think? Kagome, with a question like that-- It's supposed to be the easiest one you make." Sora exclaimed, just then the door opened to see it was Nora, Kagome's assist with a glass of water, and her cappuccino. She didn't say a word as put down the glass, and cappuccino on the coffee table, she asked "Will that be all?" Sora nodded, but kept on staring at Kagome with the eyes that said, 'We're going to talk about this!' Nora left with the office door shutting.

"Ok. You really, really need to stop quoting from that movie, _Sweet Home Alabama." _Kagome said, as she shook her head at her. "Why? I love that movie!" Sora exclaimed, and then added on "But it is true, and you know it."

"Whatever."

"Yeah, whatever. Well, since your back. I hate to bring it up to you, but we've got a meeting in about two hours, or so with Western Inc. So, look alive." Sora smiled as Kagome let out a loud groaning noise. "Great, I hope. She's not thinking on selling the damn thing to them"

"Oh, god! Heck no. She might be insane at times, but she's not stupid. I think, it has to do with merging companies with them," Sora said, as she pressed a finger to her lips. As if she had a thought. Which was never a good thing. When it was Sora thinking about something was never a good thing…

"What if it's an arrange marriage agreement she's planning on making?" she pointed out, with her index finger still on her lips.

"With who?" asked an annoyed, Kagome.

"Well, not me honey. I'm already married. Happily, might I add." She said, and then thought some more before opening her mouth. Then said quietly, "It would be more likely you. Seeing you are going to take over this company one day."

This pissed Kagome off royally. She didn't like being pushed into anything that she didn't like doing, or wanted to do, and to marry some stupid stranger wasn't one of them! She would not stand for it. For crying out load this was the 21st century! But here in Japan some arrange marriages still happened. With living in America for so long had made her forget this. "I'll marry no one!" She shouted angrily, at her beloved cousin.

"Kagome… I didn't say that they are going to make you. I was just thinking." She told her in a quite and gentle hushing tone of voice. "Plus, you didn't say exactly 'yes' to Hojo yet, did you?" she said, in more stating the fact. That she didn't even say anything about the subject to her boyfriend. She hated to admit it, but she knew that she didn't really love him, as much as he loved her. Oh, this was bad. To be with someone that he loved more like a brother. Then why did she sleep with him? Simple. She was in the mood for sex, or drunk as hell at the time.

"Honestly, Sora. I don't think I could marry anyone." She said seriously, looking up at her cousin. Since her head was down in shame. "Because, you're still in love with him?" she asked, as she held her to her chest. In a very loving sister type way. All was Kagome's response was only an nod. She knew, she knew that she loved him still. It was so hard for her to forget him, now she was between a rock and hard place. "What should I do?" she asked her cousin simply. Not wanting to break down and start to cry hysterically. Like a little girl who couldn't find her favorite doll.

"Only time will tell." Sora said, with a pensive stare as she looked at Kagome straight in the eyes.

____________________________________________________________

On the other side of the overly populated city of Tokyo, stood Sesshomaru West in his office looking rather dour, and pensive as he stared out of his office window that overlooked the city below him. His thoughts like countless times over the years has turned to the beautiful Kagome; his love, heart, and soul. His love for her was doomed from the start or so he thought, but in all sincerely it wasn't. It was just he was a complete fool for letting her go. For eight long unbearable years. In truth he tried to search for her unsuccessful of course. Not being able to find her he had just about a four, or five years ago he'd given up all hopes on finding her. That's when he went back to college to get a degree in business. So, he could one day run and take over his family's company. Like his father planned all those years ago. Before he disappointed his father to get back at him in some ways for leaving his mother and went off to be a teacher, which he ended up giving up once Kagome was gone.

One thing he regretted the most was when his best friend, Miroku had married Kagome's friend, Sango he didn't have enough balls to go grabbed her and whisk her away in his arms. Corny? Yes, but he should've done it. Instead of being in this gloomy mood. He didn't go to the wedding… Yes, he'll admit it to himself as of now. He was scared as hell to see her again and having it only been a few years. Yes, he searched for her…but when he realized she would be there he coward in fear. Yes, he Sesshomaru West coward in fear like a little dog! He was so ashamed of himself he couldn't even see her. He wanted to see her with all his heart, but the fear took over him like an pestilence upon his emotions. So he prayed desperately to be able to see her once again without fear getting in the way this time.

___________________________________________________________

(To be continued…)

____________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter One

____________________________________________________________

Chapter Song:

"It Doesn't Matter" By Alison Krauss & Union Station

____________________________________________________________

Chapter One: 

The Emptiness Without You 

With deciding to take a short walk, which turned out to be a long one instead. Sesshomaru found himself walking through the streets of Tokyo city without a care in the world. He knew he had a business meeting with an hour or so, but it didn't mattered to him all that mattered was getting away for a little while, he just couldn't take it, wither it was from his father's pressuring of him finding a wife and starting a family, to his brother's inane behavior. Where he'd have to clean up after his messes at every turn. It was enough to make him go insane. You try having to clean up after your brother, after he yells out, "_MY GOD SAVE THE TA-TAS. THEY'RE THE ONLY THINGS A MAN LOVES ON A WOMAN'S BODY! OTHER THAN THE PUSSY! GOTTA LOVE THE PUSSY!," _during one of his step-mother's fight against breast cancer benefits, that she throws every year for women around the world in Tokyo.

Which by the way…all the press was there that night. Watching him, and recording everything he said, and did that night. How dishonorable, but that was Inuyasha after he had a few too many imported German beers in him. Which is why it is wise not to get plastered when the media is watching, but after a little cleaning up…ok, a lot of cleaning up… what his half-brother had said, on national television had soon became a very successful slogan in many countries, "MY GOD SAVE THE TA-TAS." began to even get more male supporters involved, but still if he and his father hadn't been there to help clean up his brother's damaged who knows what would've happened.

His own father even drove him up at damn tree. Believe it or not, but one of the most successful business men in the world acted like a deranged hormonal teenaged boy most of the time. Oh, god…save him from the misery of his father and half-brother had brought him everyday of his life. "Why couldn't I've been born an only child? Oh, yeah…because my father re-married and my step-mother wanted a kid…That's why…" he reminded himself out loud. As he shut his eyes closed he began to think of her again, Kagome. He wondered and thought so many things concerning her. Like the biggest thought was wither if she was married, or not. God had he hoped she wasn't already taken by some other man.

It killed him slowly to even think that another man would want anything to do with her like that. No doubt, indeed many men would with having the looks of Aphrodite, the grace and shyness of Persephone, she was a pure natural beauty. She was the goddess that held his heart within her delicate and most graceful hands, now he was having to attend a stupid meeting with two heiresses. That he had no intentions on meeting, especially with his father's sneaky and uncontrollable actions. His own father who had been married over two times before meeting the love of his life, Izayoi. Is getting on his case about settling down and starting a family.

The one thing Sesshomaru could not stand was his father's ways of getting him to do things that he simply did not want to be done. Right now, marriage is one of those big things, because he did not want to spend his life with a rotten-spoiled-bratty-bitch who couldn't do a single thing on her own without the help of someone. For the past three to four years Sesshomaru went back to his old ways. Back to a time when he only used those bratty-spoiled-bitches for nothing more than simple pleasures of the flesh. You could never tie yourself emotionally to a woman who could not love anyone; but simply herself, sex, and money. He learned that threw his father with his first marriage. To Cassandra Adamson, a woman who almost took everything from his father. A horrible mistake on marring her, indeed.

Thankfully, they didn't have any children together. Then he married his mother, which they were both unhappily married. Until he met his love of his life, Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother. It was safe to say that it took his father over two marriages to find the one he wanted to be with until his last day here on earth. He hated to admit it, but Izayoi was very a much better as a wife than his mother ever was. His mother she is wonderful and charming woman, but not for his father he would have to agree. After so many years of not understanding he now understood his father's reasoning into divorcing his mother, they were simply not for one other. To live out a life with someone who didn't share, or respected your dreams and wishes. Life would be rather arid and boring to not share with someone things that mean so much to you.

"I now know, father" he whispered once again for the tenth thousand time. Yes, his father was all-knowing on many topics, but at times still acted like a dimwitted teenage boy most of the time of his life. Walking by a familiar park his eyes seated on the tree where he met her for the first time. Subconsciously he made his way over to the great big tree placing his hand upon the tree. He closed his eyes, and inhaled the air around him, trying to picture her there with him. He had not forgotten her smile, smell, or her laughter. No matter what, he would not allow her to leave his thoughts. For one, he couldn't. To forget Kagome would be like hell on earth. Sadly, he somehow knew to keep such feeling would be rather hopeless for a future with someone else, but how could he not? When he still loved her so much.

He made too many mistakes within these past eight years with her, that it would be too much to ask forgiveness from her. He threw her away without any explanations of his actions, but who know what the blackmailer would have done to her if she knew. She was better off not knowing, but what about him being such a coward not to face her at Miroku's and Sango's wedding? No, a coward was too nice of a word to described his actions, he was a pathetic poor fool. He could've had her back, or at lest have been able to move on with his life. With knowing she was happy without him. No, he keep holding on to a woman who more likely didn't feel anything for him, only maybe regretting that she ever been with him. Not that he blamed her, oh no.

_But, still…I miss her. _He sadly to himself, as she traced the bark of the tree. Yes, he was a pathetic fool, indeed. Here he was eight year later wanting to be with her again, when he gave up his last chance years ago. What kind of fool is that? Simple, really he was a pathetic poor-ass-excuse of a man. He ran away blindly thinking the worse, when who knows what, he could've been happy already than longing for someone who's been long gone out of his life, but not his heart.

Hearing his cell phone going off with the ringtone theme song of Darth Vader from _Star Wars_. He had no need to look down at the caller ID of his cell he already knew who it was. It was none other than his infamous father. He smiled at choosing the dark sith lord's theme song for his father. Laughing at the very thought to why he had chosen the song for him. Was a reminder of his childhood when ever his father had played with him, always played the role of Darth Vader. Whenever they would play-fight against one other. He sadly, also remembered his sad obsession for the _Star Wars _series when he was little. The obsession stopped thankful, but now his father apparently had an obsession on calling him every minute, which was the tenth time today. A record! Normally it was five times, but not today. Today his father was determined to remind him of the stupid meeting. So, like always he ignored him once again.

_Ridiculous, why would I want to attend such a meeting? When who knows what father will do, or say?… That man is so unpredictable. I'm tired of being around bitchy heiresses and being forced to consider marring one of them. That would be the day when I could look at one of them and want to spend the rest of his life with. Not likely ever gonna happen! So, what if I'm the heir to my father's company. I'll just hand it over to that dumb-ass Inuyasha. No. He'll end up fucking it up somehow. Worthless whelp. _He thought to himself with a frown, and then looked back at the tree before leaving. It was stupid for him to keep holding and hoping for something so trivial as to keeping thinking he could have another chance. He lost his damn chance years ago. "I'll always love and miss you, Kagome." he said as he glanced back at the tree and then leaving.

________________________________________________________________________

Pacing around her office for the fifteenth time. Kagome found herself rather nervous with meeting the renowned company that rivaled her own families' company. To be honest she didn't knew who owned the company, but then again how long as she been away from home? Too damn long in all honesty. She had never even met the CEO of the damn company. Maybe a few broad members when she was in America, but never the owners of the company. _Get a grip Kagome, it's not the end of the world!_ She told herself again for more than once within the pass hour. "Oh, god. Why am I acting this way? I never get this nervous! C'mon Kagome, you can do this! You got this girl! Grab the bull by the balls!" She unknowingly shouted out loud as she paced back and forth.

"Damn, I didn't think this meeting would get you acting like this, you sure you're up to it?" Her cousin Sora teased as she came back into Kagome's office. Now embraced beyond belief Kagome nearly shouted out, "Oh shit, Sora. How long were you standing there?" She chuckled, "Long enough to hear you say, 'Grab the bull by the balls' part and you, 'got this' I have to say, you don't, and that you're not acting like normal yourself."

Sighing she took a deep breath and said, "Yeah, I'm never this, this-- "Pathetic?" Sora cut her off. Now less pleased, Kagome glared at her cousin and snapped, "No, I'm not 'pathetic,' I'm just…nervous…that's all."

"What are you nervous about, Kagome?"

"I don't know…"

"How unlike you? I mean, I've seen you before. You never ever got like this. Ever. So why now?" Sora asked her in a gentle tone. "What is the name of the owner?" Kagome asked with some hesitation within her voice.

"West, Inutaisho. You didn't know?"

"Apparently, no. I didn't know." she laughed, shaking her head. _It can't be! No, it can't be_. She thought as she put face into both of her hands. Oh, this was rich. She would attend a meeting with one of her ex-lovers' father. Someone kill her now. "I have to know! I can't. I can't…" She said, as she kept her face hidden. Her cousin couldn't hear a word she said, because her word were muffled by her hands. "Kagome, What's wrong?" She asked with worry within her voice. Moving her hands down she got up and blotted for the door out of her office. There had to be a way to know for sure. She ignored her cousin's concerned calls as she ran down the hallway, she needed to know.

Without knocking Kagome opened the doors of her great-grandmother's office. Which was down the long hallway from her own, Chikako Higurashi stood up in shock at her great-granddaughter's rude entrance into her office. As she looked at her lovely great-grandchild, she felt she was staring into a mirror. Looking at her made her feel so live and filling with life. Not that she needed anymore after all she was a woman in her early eighties, and still looked like, and had the health of a woman in her early sixties. So, she was doing rather well, but as she looked at Kagome. She felt as if she was looking at herself, when she was her age. Removing her reading glasses she walked over to Kagome without a single word, until she was standing right in front of her.

As she looked at Kagome she noticed that her face looked paler than ever. It looked as if she was ill. "Kagome, What is the matter?"

"The man? The owner. Is his name Inutaisho West? His sons their names are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, is this true?" Kagome answered back with a question of her own.

"Yes." She said, simply.

____________________________________________________________

About fifteen minutes later, Sesshomaru returned back to his office. There he found his father waiting for him. He was standing with his hands behind his back. No emotions, nothing to give Sesshomaru a hint to what he was going to hear from his father. All Sesshomaru knew was this meant business. "Hello, father." he greeted.

"Where were you?" His father spoke in a emotionless tone, still not hinting anything.

"I went for a walk." He replied back, with the same tone. Sesshomaru was never disrespectful to either of his parents, but he would not let them treat him like a child still.

"Sesshomaru, I feel that you're becoming- Well, to put into words of your brother, an ass. You ignored the matter what I offered you. A family, my son. A wife and one day children." His father spoke to him gently, but still he had anger within his voice. The one thing Sesshomaru knew well was his father hated to be ignored.

"An arranged marriage?" It was a merely stated, than was questioned by Sesshomaru.

"Yes, she's terribly bright. And she's not like the others, that you've dated in the past, Sesshomaru." His father told him, gently. Sesshomaru snarled at his father in a bitter tone, "Have you even meant her?" Knowing his father he more likely never even meant the young woman who he was referring to. It was just so like his father. He had done it in the past with other women. He introduced them to one other. In all hopes to make him happy. When in all reality it didn't, it only made him worse than before. Craving for his one try hope at happiness, Kagome.

"No, but- "But, nothing father! I will not be tied down to some spoiled-little-bitch!" Sesshomaru snapped at him cutting him off. He knew it was disrespectful, but right now he didn't give two shits. He would not ever be tied down to someone like that. He removed himself from his' own office and walked calmly down the hall. He was emotionless as he passed workers. He closed his eyes irritably as felt his anger begin to rise with each step he took. _How dare that old bastard try and do this to me? Try to make an arranged marriage! With someone who he had never ever meant. Not to mention, that I never meant the woman. This is outrageous!_ He snapped within his mind.

Without even realizing it, Sesshomaru was outside of his half-brother's office door. "Is he in?" he asked his brother assist sitting in her desk, looking at him completely terrified. The woman was very beautiful, but not enough to tempt him. No doubt. That his younger brother on more than one occasion had been tempted by this woman. She had very nice curves and a decent size of breasts. The woman had long blond hair with brown highlights and her eyes were a deep blue. The one thing that was lacking on the woman was her lips. They were too thin, making her look like a fish. An attractive fish, but still a fish.

"Yes, he is but he- "Thank you." he sharply said, as he cut her off without knocking he opened the door. Sesshomaru needed to vent and what was better than bitching at his younger brother. Within the past eight years or so Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have grown onto one other in a very brotherly type of way. Ever since their father had been trying to get them both to get married. He needed his brother right now, well more likely to vent about their father and the woman he wanted him to marry. Now, he was just hoping not to find his brother messing around with a woman on top of his desk.

Nope. Not today, thankfully. Today his brother was _actually _working for once. Seeing papers document all piled everywhere instead of him on top of one of the office whores within their company on top, or underneath the desk. Still unsure about the underneath part, but from the expression on Inuyasha face. No one was underneath the desk giving him any kind of pleasure. Realizing Inuyasha wasn't alone his head shot up. He frowned as he saw Sesshomaru, "What the hell do you want?" he barked.

"Ouch, I love you too, little brother." he said with a smug expression.

"Yeah, yeah. Cut the shit! Sesshomaru, why are you in here?" Inuyasha snapped back irritably, as he continue to look at the documents.

"Father."

"Oh, shit the meeting! I forgot, Dad is gonna kill me!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he jumped out of his chair and before running out the door, a thought occurred to him. Sesshomaru didn't seem worried, or in a hurry. In fact he was rather amused by his reaction. "Why are you just standing there?" He asked his rather amused older brother. "Because the meeting doesn't start in another hour or two." said an amused Sesshomaru.

"You find this amusing, who knew."

"Yeah, your stupidity amuses us all."

"Kiss my ass!" Inuyasha snapped.

"No, it's too hairy."

"Bastard, what do you want anyways?"

"I came to have a decent conversation with my brother." Sesshomaru stated simply. As he sat down right across from where his younger brother was sitting. "Decent?" Inuyasha mused.

"Yes, unlike you. I can be decent." he taunted.

"You, decent? Has hell froze over yet?" Inuyasha laughed.

"Apparently, I'm speaking pleasantly to you."

"For once." Inuyasha barked back.

"Come now, Inuyasha. Over the past eight years. I've been decent." He pointed out to his younger brother. Sighing lightly, "True, enough." It was the truth after all both brothers were more closer than they were before. "So, what did the old bastard do this time?"

"Oh nothing, much… Other than planning out my future. What else is new, right?" he stated with annoyance.

"Well, sucks to be you." laughed Inuyasha.

"Not funny runt!"

"Yeah, I know. Not funny for you, but insanely funny for me." Inuyasha sniggered, with one hand over his mouth. "You're such an asshole," Sesshomaru snarled at him. Then took a deep irritable breath and spoke "You know, I wonder who this young little brat is?"

"Who?"

"Inuyasha, you're so dimwitted. I can not even stand you at times, 'who' else would I be referring to?" He said, again irritably at the very fact he always had to explain everything to his younger brother. Inuyasha shrugged and then laughed lightly before saying, "Sorry, bro. I don't."

"The stupid heiresses we're meeting today."

"OOh, that's right! Well, this will shock you more than anything. One of those heiress is one of your old students." Inuyasha beamed happily and then laughed again.

_An old student of mine?_

"Do you remember my old high school girlfriend, Kikyo Higurashi?" Inuyasha asked, with a small smile gracing his lips. Sesshomaru took a light deep breath before letting his brother continue on. In truth, he couldn't really speak at all as he hoped it was someone who he thought was long gone out of his life. Still smiling, Inuyasha continued on "Well, It appears that her sister and cousin are ruining the company. With the old, but very clever old bat great-grandmother of theirs."

_Could it be? Do I dare to even hope?_

Sesshomaru felt sick with worry, which was so very unlike him, but he needed to know. If the all gods in every different religion were praising him, or torturing his very heart and soul. He almost shouted out, "Which sister?"

Inuyasha looked puzzled, "Which one?… Sesshomaru the only one I'd think you would know about was Kagome, but they did have a younger one. Say how do you know about the younger one?"

_It's Kagome! Kagome is the heiress! Kagome a heiress!? _Sesshomaru's thought snapped. His beautiful Kagome, was an heiress who knew? To top it off he had a meeting with her soon, but first he needed to end his brother's nosy ways. "I heard she had a younger sister." Sesshomaru told, it wasn't a lie, but in all reality it was Kagome who told him when they were together.

"Ah, I see. Well who knows, maybe she's the one dad will set you up with- even if it's a little odd. Well, I just hope you forget about how I was trying to get into her pants in high school." he laughed nervously.

_Yeah, that part I didn't forget about, you bastard. Which is why I spontaneously sometimes hit you! You idiot. _

"You hoped." he stated silently.

____________________________________________________________

"Oh, my fucking _**GOD**_!" Kagome bellowed inside her own office. With the wanting to cry will all the frustration that was building up within her. Simple, really. The woman couldn't take it anymore. I mean. She was; one tired as hell, two going insane with all these little surprises that everyone seem trilled to throw her away, and three she didn't need to see him every again! _Why me? What have I done? I mean, c'mon! Why me?? WHY ME!? _She kept repentantly saying within her own pity thoughts. "THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" she snarled out loud, as she threw the electric panicle sharpener off the desk and across the room. Making it shatter against the wall on the other side of the office with all the force she put into it.

"I hate him… I hate him, for what he makes me feel." she whispered silently, as she fell the floor. Her arms wrapped around her body as brought up her hand to cover her face. No. She didn't let one shed of a tear fall down, she has come too far to allow that _**jerk**_ Sesshomaru to try and make her fail and she hated him with all her being. He was the one who betrayed her and she had no choice. She had to come face-to-face with her past. In other words facing Sesshomaru once again in eight years…

___________________________________________________________

(To be continued…)

___________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter Two

____________________________________________________

Chapter Song:

"Come In With The Rain" By Taylor Swift

____________________________________________________________

Chapter Two: 

Facing The Past

The ride to Shikon Enterprises, wasn't very arid at all with his father and brother's ways. It was rather entertaining for Sesshomaru. Whatever it took keep his thoughts off Kagome, it was worth it, because for once in Sesshomaru's life since he entered the business world at his father's side. He never once was nervous or worried, but then again Kagome wasn't ever going to be in the same room as him. Oh gods, someone kill him.

"Why are you looking so nervous, Sesshomaru?" A grinning Inuyasha, taunted.

"Nervous? What a ridiculous assumption, but then again I expect nothing less coming from a halfwit, such as yourself." Sesshomaru said, in a emotionless tone, but still was rather amused by it.

"Oww, that hurt." said a sarcastic Inuyasha.

"You'll live."

"Yeah, cus I'm a halfwit." he snorted back sarcastically.

"Ah, so you admit it." Sesshomaru amused.

"I didn't admit anything, you bastard."

"Boys." their father warned, not looking up at neither of his sons, his eyes where only on his book. Of course, like always they didn't take his warning and proceeded to bicker like little children.

"No, not a bastard, that would be you."

"Am not!"

"I believe, you are."

"Prove it!"

"Get a DNA test, that would be enough to prove you are."

"ASSHOLE!"

"Boys!" Their father once again warned them, this time he looked at both of his sons who were ignoring his' warnings and gaze, which was never a good thing.

"You know that language of yours will have to end one day." Sesshomaru replied to Inuyasha's outburst with his usual cold and cool emotionless attitude. "You're still a fuckin' ass-hole, 'You know that language of yours will have to end one day.'" Inuyasha mocked, and then yelled out, "Yeah, you think you're sooo perfect, bullshit!"

"I am the object of the perfection, that you wish you were."

"'Perfection?' MY ASS!" bellowed Inuyasha.

"BOYS!" Their father shouted out loud. Yup, this was his final warning before things got ugly. No wonder where they got their foul tempters from, not from their mothers' that's for sure.

"Your ass isn't perfection, it's far too hairy to be." Sesshomaru responded back, both clearly still ignoring their father's warning.

"You're a jackass!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" their father bellowed cause both of the brother to end their bickering. With having both of the boys attention now he asked a question, the same question he always would ask when they fought like this. "Why can't you both just behave for one day, damn you both! You're both grown male adults!"

"You're one to talk," the both replied in unison.

"I do act my age!"

"Yeah, more like your shoe size." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, as responded back to their father's outburst.

"Father, practice what you preach"

"I do on many practices, mostly with Inuyasha's mother." he teased, looking at the both ill looking sons. "I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THAT!! SHE'S MY MOTHER!" Inuyasha snapped at their father.

"Unnecessary information."

"Oh, come now. It's only natural. That is how you were conceived, after all." he told both boys in a matter-of-fact type of way.

"Leave it to Dr. Phil, to give us the sex talk"

"No, Inuyasha. You have it all wrong. Dr. Phil may help you with your inferiority complex, but not your sex issues." Sesshomaru replied coldly to his younger brother, but inside he was laughing at the shocked expression on his brother's face. "Ouch, that must hurt your ego, huh son?" Their father teased, as he ruffled Inuyasha's hair and ignoring Inuyasha dog-like growling.

"At lest, I'm not the nervous one, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha snarled at Sesshomaru.

"Nervous? Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah, he comes into my office demanding to know if he was goanna see one of his ex-students and then all of a sudden got nervous." Inuyasha amused himself, as he told their father. Sesshomaru's temper was rising with every word that came out of his brother's mouth.

"Well, I would be too, I hear she's a rather beautiful young woman." their father told them both.

"Kagome Higurashi, beautiful? Man, she was pretty in high school, I should have asked her out." Inuyasha mused on the topic of Kagome.

"She wouldn't even considering the bet you were trying to place on her that year, and besides…she already had someone." he told his younger brother sharply, but held his emotions. The only one who noticed his sharpness was their father. "Bullshit," Inuyasha snorted then continued, "I dated her slut twin sister! And I didn't hear anything about her being taken by anyone."

"She was." Sesshomaru replied coldly, but his eyes were giving too much of how he was feeling to their father.

"By who?!" snapped Inuyasha.

"By- "That's enough boys." Their father told them in a stern voice as he cut off Sesshomaru. He smiled at Sesshomaru and then turned to Inuyasha, were the smiled faded away. "What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, then shrugged his shoulders before saying, "I can't help it if your other son is a homo."

"Is that all you can come up with as an insult? You're pathetic, Inuyasha." He replied still coldly to Inuyasha insult.

"Oh, like that's some comeback!"

"More better than using the immaturity approach, like you seem to be fond of using." Sesshomaru snapped back at his brother.

"Kiss my ass, you dick-head!"

"No thanks, too hairy."

"Boys enough, we're here." Their father told them with a relieved smile.

As three business men stepped outside of the big black limousine. Steeping closer to the large office, It rivaled that of his Western Inc's main office which was also here in Japan. With having the typical Japanese building structure, but in it's own way had it's own originality to it. Unlike the Western Inc's it had black tinted windows. Inside their was a huge fountain in the center, white stone walls, and black marble tile floors. It was beautiful, but had an emptiness to it. The receptionists desks were a dark oak wood. Coming to the greet them was a They were greeted by a plumped sized woman who looked no older than the age of thirty-five. She had long dark brown hair and a pretty face, but could not be compare to the beauty Kagome was.

"Welcome, to Shikon Enterprises, my name is Nora. The meeting will be held in Mrs. Higurashi's office, come this way please." She said politely after she bowed to them in a respectful Japanese manner. They followed her to two big black sleek shinning elevator doors. Nora reached over on the side and pressed the button for the doors to open. When the doors opened with the high pinch chime opened, and within each breath and step Sesshomaru took he felt as if as if was dying of anxiety…with the needing and feeling of running to her, or just being able to hold her within his embrace. Never wanting to let go of her again. His heart ached at the very thought, but he knew that there was a big major chance that she might not forgive him at all and at the same time was a _small_ chance she might _maybe_ forgive him. He could only hope at this point and time. When the doors closed, he felt like jumping off the roof.

_Get a grip, Sesshomaru_, He told himself.

____________________________________________________________

_Breath. Breath, just keep breathing…oh, god! I'm hopeless… I don't want to do this… _Kagome thought sadly to herself, as she stood in her grandmother's office alongside her cousin and great-grandmother. "What's wrong with Kagome?" her great-grandmother whispered to Sora.

"I have no clue" she lied.

"Uh-huh."

Not really paying attention, since she had much bigger things to worry about than her cousin and great-grandmother discussing about her, she was about to see the man who broke her heart. _Come on, Kagome! You can do this, you can do this, you can do this; Be strong don't give in! Not now! _Her thoughts shouted at her trying to build up her self-esteem and confidence, but once those dark oak wooden doors opened and reveled the last person on earth she wanted to see, Sesshomaru. All of her esteem and confidence she held within her self was gone.

_No, I can't!_

____________________________________________________________

When all three men, plus the woman walked through the threshold of the double doorway entrance. Sesshomaru saw her, his heart ached, she was beautiful with all time that had passed them both by, it had transfigured her into even more of a beautiful woman than she already was. Right before his every eye she only but stood five to ten feet from him, "Kagome.." he whispered her name, as if it was silent pray. _Oh, gods. Don't let me dreaming or dead, but if this is death, surly do not let me ever leave this place…only with her besides me._ He thought to himself as he followed in brother and father in tow.

The old woman, who was Chikako Higurashi. The proud owner of the company and a very dare friend of his' father. The old woman stood between Kagome on her right and a very well-pregnant woman on her left. Chikako stood up perfectly without any assistance from the two women, she smiled as walked over to their father and them, she bowed as and said, "Hello, and welcome. It's so nice to see you all again."

"Our pleasure, Chikako." His father bowed and kissed her hand lightly. Chikako chuckled and then gave a small wink, "Oh, Inutaisho. You're still such a Casanova. It's still a wonder why we never hooked up once, or twice in the past."

_Ewww…_ Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru and Sora all thought in unison.

"Ah, but you see. If I haven't found the love of my life, then it would have been possible" he teased back.

_Oh, god.. Dad's a dirty old man! And want's worse he's flirting with an old hag! IT'S KAGOME'S GREAT-GRANDMOTHER!_ Inuyasha thoughts shouted as he felt ill by the whole sight.

"Well, promise me, you'll keep your hand to yourself. Let me introduce, my great-granddaughters." She said and she turned to look at the both to introduced the oldest, "This is Sora Lupin, Sora this old Casanova is Inutaisho West," the one named Sora stepped closer to them. His father thankfully behaved himself and bowed and kissed her hand. "And this is Kagome Higurashi, my heir." She said proudly.

His father didn't behave himself this time. "My, my, my Kagome, you're such a beautiful young woman." He said with a lecherous grin, as he bowed and kissed her hand. He turned to Chikako and said with a smile, "No wonder you shipped this charming young thing overseas, but here you are. Back where you belong," _-what? 'Back where you belong' I belong here?! Is he nuts!_ Kagome's mind screamed. He continued on with, "Kagome a true pleasure it is, to see such a beauty as yourself."

"Father, leave Kagome alone." said annoyed Inuyasha.

"You old, lecher." mumbled Sesshomaru.

"I told you, Mr. Casanova to keep your hands to yourself." Chikako smiled at Inutaisho who just laughed nervously at his two sons.

"Oh, where are my manners? Kag- "Up where the sun don't shine!" Inuyasha rudely cut off his father. Inutashio narrowed his eyes on his impudent youngest son and mumbled at him, "And where are your manners, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha being Inuyasha, what else was new? Replied rudely back, "Same place where yours are, up your- "Enough, Inuyasha!" snapped their father.

Kagome gave out a small light chuckled, which shocked all three men within the room. She gracefully like that of a small doe and walked over to Inuyasha, "With all do respect, Mr. West. I already know Inuyasha and impudent ways, as well his behavior to others." She told them softly. "Thank goodness, Chikako, I'm terribly sorry." Inutaisho apologized for his son's behavior.

"It's alright, I'll forgive you for your lecherous ways towards my Kagome." she teased. _This has to be one of the oddest meetings I've ever been to, my god!…_ Inuyasha thoughts shouted out.

"Father.." Sesshomaru growled in a low whisper to his father. Now being more than irritated at his father he tried to control his' temper, which was much easier said than done. "Oh, my. Please forgive me, Miss Kagome. These are my sons, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." he said with a little annoyance in his tone of addressing his sons.

Inuyasha being the first walked over to her and instead of giving her the _normal _'bow and kiss' he hugged tightly, it was a friendly embrace. "It's so good to see you again, Kagome." He told her with a smile.

"You too." Kagome whispered back, but her eyes was on a less than pleased Sesshomaru. His eyes burned at them with hurt, anger, longing, sadness, but mostly jealously. What the hell was that all about, how could he feel all those things? when he was the one who didn't want her.

"Kagome." he said simply, then glared at his brother giving him a warning that said, 'Back the fuck off!' which caused his younger brother to move away from her without insulting his older brother. "Mr. West" she addressed him formally, as she would have in school, or any other businessman. He bowed to her, holding her soft ivory skin of her hand to his lips. It felt as if he was kissing cool silk on a hot summer eve's day. Feeling his lips upon her skin set waves of shivers of indescribable pleasure down her spine. When he looked up into her eyes, a spark of that was so long ago destroyed with them; Was rekindled with just a simple look and an innocent kiss upon the hand.

"Ok, least get this meeting on a roll." Sora replied happily, as she clapped both of her hands together. This causing Sesshomaru to stop looking into Kagome's eyes, and Kagome to stop gazing at him.

_That…was odd._ Kagome mused.

____________________________________________________________

The meeting was still inside her great-grandmother's office, but she had a conference area, which was set-up just before they've arrived. With a medium sized table that wasn't really that special, and with three black leather chairs three on each side of the table. Kagome sat in the middle between Sora and Chikako, and right crossed Sesshomaru. Who also sat in the middle between his brother and father. It was weird, Sesshomaru had not taken his eyes off her since he walked into the room. She began to worry uncontrollably about things such as; What was he thinking?; Do I have something on my face?; and Why is he looking at me like that?

Throughout most of the meeting Kagome, nor Sesshomaru had said a word or asked any questions at all it would seem as if Sesshomaru didn't care about the damn meeting, all he cared was about Kagome. As for Kagome, was felt as if she was so uncomfortable as she felt in fifth grade again, when she was going to make her first homeroom class speech. She hated when people stared at her, but she even hated more that it was Sesshomaru who was staring at her, and making her feel all hot and bothered by his eyes. _Damn him!_ she swore within her thoughts. One thing she hated feeling most of all and that was weakness. The weakness within her heart for the bastard who wounded her beyond repair for another to come into her heart.

_Wasn't that the fate of all first loves? To hurt the ones they love without a second though, in order to move on? Then why haven't I moved on? To find another? Is it simply because I still love him? Yes, but how can I forgive him of breaking my heart without an explanation, or a real one at lest?_ She continued to mused on the matter. Why, was it so hard for her to forgive and forget him? To be able to love and be free to another.

"I'm confused, Inutaisho. How are we going to merge our great companies together?" asked a curious Sora. Inutaisho answered with something that both knocked Kagome and Sesshomaru out of their thoughts, "Simple an arranged marriage between the two heirs our the companies."

_So, was true. _Sesshomaru mused simply on the matter.

_OH, MY FUCKING GOD! It's true they plan to have me marry him! HIM!?_ her thoughts bellowed within, but was shaking on the outside with pure rage and anger. "An arranged marriage to him?" she growled out at the older man, as she pointed at her secret ex-lover. "Yes," he said simply and it even sounded a bit proudly, but ever so oblivious to the anger within her tone of voice. "You can not, allow an arranged marriage! This isn't the medieval times!" Kagome not being able to withhold her anger anymore shouted out at Inutaisho and her great-grandmother. She knew was being a impudent young woman, but at this time she really truly didn't give a damn. She wouldn't be forced into something such as this, especially to a man who broke her heart so freely.

"Kagome?!" Chikako who was very shocked at the lest with her prized great-granddaughter's rude behavior to her longtime friend. "With something such as this would be best for both companies" Inutaisho who ignored Chikako's scolding, Kagome's impudence and his younger son's hateful gaze.

"And, I'm saying I don't care! What about my happiness!?" Kagome shouted out.

"You should heiress…" Sesshomaru mumbled low enough for her to hear it. To tell the truth was a little hurt for many reasons. Not only about her not exactly telling him she was in fact an heiress, but for not wanting him. Then again, how could he blame her? He was an ass-hole, before she could say anything back to her ex-lover, she was asked by a clam Inutaisho, "Is there someone else in your life, Kagome?" This stunned Sesshomaru, who waited for her answer. Waiting felt like hours, days, months and even years had already passed them by before she had replied, "Yes, and I am engaged to be married soon."

_She's…engaged? To be…married?.. No, I've lost her. Kagome…_ He thought sadly as he watched her, but she wouldn't look into her eyes and he wouldn't show his dismay over the fact someone already took her away. "That's fine then," He said, as he stood up getting ready to walk out the doors, he said coldly as he looked right into Kagome's eyes, "Let her be happy, she is after all nothing more than a rotten-spoiled-bratty-bitch."

"Better to be a bitch, than a heartless _**fuck-head!**_" she snarled out as she shouted back at him. As she followed him to the doors of the office, "Such language, Kagome. I wonder what would your precious _**fiancé**_ would think about it." he said bitterly, as he said lowly to her.

"Why would you care, you're not him?" it was more of a statement than a question. "Thank all the gods in the world for that, my dear." he replied back, very coldly. With that said, he walked away from her but before he left the room she said bitterly, "Oh, but I do. Each and everyday, you ass-hole." Without another word he left the room and walked away from the one he loved yet again.

___________________________________________________________

(To be continued…)

____________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter Three

____________________________________________________________

Chapter Song:

"Someday" By Nickelback

____________________________________________________________

----------------------

**Re-cap;**

"Why would you care, you're not him?" it was more of a statement than a question. "Thank all the gods in the world for that, my dear." he replied back, very coldly. With that said, he walked away from her but before he left the room she said bitterly, "Oh, but I do. Each and everyday, you ass-hole." Without another word he left the room and walked away from the one he loved yet again.

-----------------------

Chapter Three: 

Regrets 

As Kagome stormed out of the room, no she did not follow her ex-lover, Sesshomaru. Instead she made her way back down to her office to find some sort of comfort. Within her own privet walls away from all her troubles, but the only problem was she didn't find the comfort that she needed in there. Inside, Kagome found herself wanting to tell him the truth, but she didn't need him to throw it up into her face. It was too much to bare. His words hurt her like no other. How could someone still love another when they do not share the same feelings? Simple, it was just another case of unrequited love one her part.

Oh, all the pantheon above and below her were all making a mockery out of her love life, or at lest that's how it felt like. For eight damn years she's only truly loved one man and that man could careless about her. It was outrageous. Truly outrageous to still love a man who didn't love that person back, but that was her life. High esteemed in the business world, but in her own personal love affairs… it was not one that anyone would want. To be honest she herself didn't wish this kind of love on anyone, and right now, she didn't want to be in love with him. She didn't want the need for him physically as well emotionally. Oh, god how did she miss the way his arms wrapped around her body. What any sane woman would want to forget him, or the way they made love? No one, that's who. She wouldn't want to forget the way his hands moved and caressed up and down her.

How his tongue ravished her body inside as well as out. Oh, gods. What would she do to have a decent fuck-- no with him it wasn't just a 'fuck' it was heart pounding non stopping amazing sex. That no lover could compare with his godlike sexually talents. To just think about his intimacy, or the way his touches felt. It just made her feel all hot and bothered. Gods, she wanted him more than anything right now, but she knew he didn't want her, or feel the same. Hojo Lee was no more since before she arrived back in Japan. She had told him she needed her space, but in all reality the only space she needed was from him and his ways. She hated how he always seemed to always want their relationship to go into the next level. Like with living together and marriage. That she didn't agreed to neither of the two, but he seemed to not get it. Like always, a guy who plunges into things and ideals without telling the other.

Meaning her! He bought an house and a engagement ring. Granted she felt bad that she broke it off, but come-on she didn't agree to anything. No moving in; No getting married, or engaged with him! He needed to lay off. One thing she was glad to be leaving the U.S. was to get away from her ex-boyfriend, but the ironic thing was she headed up seeing another ex and that one she happened to love. Oh, yes… the gods were mocking her.

"Why? Can't my life be more simple?" she asked herself out loud.

____________________________________________________________

Now with both Kagome and Sesshomaru gone, leaving without so much as a goodbye. They left their close family members, or in this case their rather surprised audiences. The people within the room who were mostly stunned by their outbursts were; Chikako, Inutaisho and Inuyasha. Sora was mostly quite since she knew the truth behind Kagome's reactions, but she choose to be silent for now, until the men departed. Then she would discuses the matter with Chikako, but for no it was best to keep her mouth shut.

"Well, that was intrusting…" Inutaisho mused.

"What? 'intrusting'? Dad, it's more like, what the fucking hell was that all about!?" exclaimed Inuyasha, as he looked his father and then back to the entrance were his brother stormed out of, as well as Kagome. "Inuyasha, remember the language." His father scold him as if he was still a child. The women in the room however, still remained as silent as church mice.

_I wonder if she's ok? I should go and check on her. Just to make sure she's alright._ Sora mused as she continued to look toward the direction which Kagome and Sesshomaru had stormed out of. Her great-grandmother caught on and then suggested that she would go and look for Kagome. She apologized and bowed her head respectfully as she walked out of the room, and down the hall to find her cousin. It didn't take Sora too long to find Kagome. Since she figured the first place she would look would be in her own privet office. She was relived to find her still inside the building, and not out somewhere running from things like Kagome normally did. How do you think Kagome had gotten so thin? She runs everyday. Sora only knowing the real reason why, it was a way from Kagome to ran away from all her problems that keep piling so high and no way to get rid of them. Her cousin was suffering for eight years because of loving him. To be honest, it took all of her inner strength not to want to harm the bastard. How dare he hurt her so?!

"_But why did he look so sad when she had lied about her engagement… Don't tell me… he wants to be with her? How could he? I thought he didn't love her? Or maybe, he's always loved her?… But why did he break up with her?" _Sora mused on the matter, as she walked over to her dear cousin. Kagome sat down on a black leather chair. Her high kneeled shoes were kicked off, hair a mess, and her face hidden in her face. She looked like she had just been hit by a bus.

Yeah, and it's name was Sesshomaru. Just how are you supposed to comfort someone who was this down about seeing an ex-boyfriend? Kneeling before Kagome, Sora placed a hand on-top of her head, in a very loving matter, "Honey?" she called out trying to get her attention, but it failed. So, Sora repeated again, "Honey?" This time however worked. She had Kagome's attention now, but what made Sora's heart ache all the more was seeing unlashed tears within Kagome's eyes.

Without thinking Sora embraced her and held her close. Kagome who was now sobbing uncontrollably, held onto her as if she was holding onto life itself. "I hate him…" Kagome whispered breathlessly, into Sora's ear not commenting, or saying anything back to Kagome.

She just held her and soothed her. It was all she could do, because she knew Kagome may hate him for the time being, but deep down she still loved the bastard. It took all of her again, not to track down that bastard and kill him, or at lest have him confess his true feeling towards Kagome. Cause… that man was just seriously pissing her off. To see Kagome like this, she looked so broken, confused, and just depressed. All because of one man. It just took one to bring her strong-willed cousin down. Who the hell was he? To bring Kagome down so far to become so broken within her very heart and soul. "_That bastard!"_ Sora's thought exclaimed, within her mind.

____________________________________________________________

"You know you are really something', Sesshomaru! You know that?!" shouted Inuyasha enraged by his brother's behavior. Sesshomaru continued to ignored his younger brother's highly annoying shouting and yelling. His father, which he could tell by looking at his face wasn't very pleased with how he behavior either, but he wasn't scolding him as if he was a toddler. Inuyasha however was… "AREN'T YOU LISTENING YOU FOOL?!" he snarled at Sesshomaru, as he glared at him. Sesshomaru returned the glare with one of his own.

"Why would I ever listen to a paper ass-hole?" Sesshomaru stated as he continued to look out the window. Yeah, he knew he fucked-up royally, but he didn't need to hear it from someone like his brother. Who was born to be a fuck-up!

"Inuyasha, if I were you. I'd be silent." their father warned his younger son, his father never took his eyes of the book he was reading, but from the sincerity tone of his voice meant for Inuyasha to shut his mouth. "Why should I? He's a total moron!" Inuyasha snapped back at his father. Who sat on Sesshomaru left where Inuyasha sat on the other side, but had a good reaching distance if his father were to hit him.

"Inuyasha, last chance."

"No, he's was a total ass-hole to her! I mean, come-on Kagome now smoking hot! I'd so like to--OUCH! THE HELL??!!" he winced from being hit in the head with the book his father was reading. Then their father spoke, "I told you. Last chance, but no… you never listen."

"Oww…that hurt!! What the hell was that for??" exclaimed Inuyasha, as he held his had to the spot her his father hit him. "Simple, you're an idiot!" replied their father.

"Am not!!"

"Are so"

"Well, who's the idiot that carries around bricks?"

"It's not a brick, it's a book. Use your brain and eyes, Inuyasha… apparently you don't have a brain…" Their father chuckled, at the mere comment of his son being dumb.

"So, where did you get it?"

"From a bookstore."

Inuyasha huffed and said, "I know that! I mean why is it in the car?" He smiled and then said, in a very matter-of-fact type of way, "It's hardly a car, Inuyasha. This is a limousine where are in…much bigger than a care, and I happen to always keep something readable handy."

"Yeah, other than porno magazines." Inuyasha chuckled. Then winced again as his father hit him. This time a little more harder than the last time. "Oww.." he moaned in pain, then looked at Inutaisho with a 'why?' look. "That was just for being rude, I don't need to jack-off to porno, unlike you. That's what you're mother is for." he said with an evil grin. "That's sick…" Inuyasha winced again, this time it wasn't from being hit in the head. He laughed and told them, "If you must know, I'm not reading anything obscene today."

"Like?… Wait, want to you mean, 'today'?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Their grinned before saying, "Oh, like what me and your mother were, reading and trying last night for an example." It would have appeared that Inuyasha was about to loose his lunch.

"Ew! Dad, that's fucked-up!"

"No, it's not. C'mon it's normal for a man and wife to read ways to enhance the sexual pleasure within the marriage." He told them, in a matter-of-fact type way, which both annoyed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, they call that Enzyte." responded Sesshomaru.

"So, our Dad's name is now Bob?" Inuyasha teased then laughed at the very thought of the penis enlargement commercial that was seen often on television. Their father was appalled, and then shouted "HEY! I don't need any kind of enlargement on anything on my body."

"Yeah, your dick and brain."

"My dick, or as I prefer Jr. Sho is just fine. Since, it looks like a baby's arm holding an apple and I had no trouble created you two," He then stopped and took a breath before saying, "Of course, the better side of you both, that actually as some brains, ran down both of your mothers' legs while convincing you."

"Oh, you're an ass-hole." sneered Inuyasha.

"It's his way of being a total moron, Inuyasha. Just relaxed and let him bitch." said unaffected by his father's atrocious comments.

"Oh, kinda like how we let you complain like a woman?" Inuyasha chuckled, then stopped when Sesshomaru smiled, which was rare and scary to begin with. He then told him, "Yeah… Inuyasha, the only male in this family that whines and bitches is you. Even your mother doesn't complain as much as you."

"Ouch." smirked their father.

"Shut-up!" Inuyasha barked, but then was hit in the head.

"You're a moron." Their father sighed, and then looked at Sesshomaru who then harshly said, "An ass-hole is more like it."

"Oh, fuck you both!" bellowed Inuyasha.

"No thanks, Inuyasha. You're not my type and you never will be." he told Inuyasha in a most callous way, but Sesshomaru held little amusement for anything really. To be honest this was a rather step-up for him. This didn't affect Inuyasha at all, seeing it was just another insult from his elder brother, he was use to it by now. He just responded back in a non-caring way, "Yeah, good thing too. Cause I know you've been looking at some younger males to see to your fancy." This didn't affect him one bit, seeing as he had more women in the past than this runt would ever have. So,he would have to enlighten the little bastard, "I happen to get laid by women, more frequent than you ever will in your whole miserable so-called life." He told him.

"Ouch, Sesshomaru. I think you're just jealous that I can get laid." Inuyasha snickered. As he wiped at his brow, "Oh, boys. The person who gets laid the most is I," their father said, and then glanced at the two before adding on, "By only one woman, may I add." They both rolled their eyes at their father. "Don't give me that, marriage isn't so bad once you find a perfect partner." he smiled at them. "I think he meant to say a 'willing' partner?" Inuyasha stated, more so than questioned, but he just responded back, "Your mother is more than just 'willing' when we do--" Sesshomaru cut him off, with finishing the sentence off for his father, "--the nasty." teased Sesshomaru.

"OMG! Did Sesshomaru just say, what I think he just said?" Inuyasha gasped teasingly, as he laughed along with their father. Closing his eyes with irritation Sesshomaru held the resistance to strangle both his younger brother and father. He muttered underneath his breath, "Fuck off!"

"Oh come-on, Sesshomaru. Lighten up!" chuckled Inuyasha, which only just pissed Sesshomaru off even more. Not wanting to be hit by Sesshomaru, Inuyasha changed the subject with asking his father, "So, what book are you reading? A romance novel?" he teased.

"Heavens, no."

"No. But he does read, _Harry Potter._"

Inuyasha laughed, "You're reading, Harry Potter??!" Their father obviously not getting that his youngest son was trying to mock him, "Yeah. It's great. I mean, it's a child's book, but it's very well done."

"What next? The _Twilight_ series?" laughed, which actually made Sesshomaru snicker. Since his younger half-sister Rin was madly in-love with the series. More so in-love with the character, Edward Cullen. "Is she going to be madly in-love with Edward Cullen, too?" asked Sesshomaru.

"No. It's the Dark-Hunter novels. You're mother is madly in-love with that series, she also likes the Twilight too…which kinda scares me." he told his sons with a groan. Inuyasha scratching his head while laughing, "What scares me more. Is the fact that Sesshy-poo here knows the damn main character's name!! Not only the name, but the last name, too!" Inuyasha chuckled, while holding his sides. "Hey, moron! It's not hard to figurer out character's name. When she has a young and deathly-looking pale man named, Edward Cullen all over the place and her damn wardrobe." he stated as he rolled his eyes at his younger sister's obsession with the main character of the Twilight series. He couldn't understand for the life of him as to why an eighteen year-old girl would be so obsessed over something like that! All his life he was never able to understand women.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what they all say!"

"Inuyasha? Didn't you say you watched a movie called '_Twilight,_' before?" Their father asked a now blushing Inuyasha. "N-No…" he stuttered.

"You. Watched. It?"

"Oh, shut up! Sesshomaru!"

"So, you did." stated a shocked Sesshomaru. It was one thing for his younger half-sister to read the series, but for a grown man in his now late twenties… that was a little… pathetic. "You're so pathetic." "Oh, shut your fucking mouth!" snapped Inuyasha, which caused him to receive other hit in the head by his father. When will the whelp ever learn? More likely never, it was Inuyasha after all.

"Ow…" winced Inuyasha. "Well, if you were smart you wouldn't get hit," their father chuckled. "THAT'S BULLSHIT! YOU HARRY POTTER FAG!!" bellowed Inuyasha.

"Yeah. And you read the Twilight books. Don't lie. " Sesshomaru teased.

"Actually he dose."

"DO NOT!"

"See. He dose." their father laughed

------------------------------------------------------------

By the time he had arrived back home. To his lonely little, well not little it was actually huge apartment. Already Six o'clock in the evening time and he was exhausted. Ready for bed or at lest he was until his thoughts had wondered to her yet again. He winced at his own seer stupid at the words that were spoken between the two of them.

___________________________________________________________

(To be continued…)

____________________________________________________________


	5. Chapter Four

____________________________________________________________

Chapter Song:

"Sorry" By Buckcherry

____________________________________________________________

Chapter Four: 

Amends

Sitting in at his dark oak wooden desk that was facing the entrances to his office. He lazily sat back in his leather chair starting out into space. His own privet office was a typical owners office with items of anything that meant his needs. It was decorated in all the latest styles of furniture with the colors of red and black. Today, Sesshomaru was feeling rather blue. Which wasn't a big surprised since he's been feeling the depressed since the fight. An unbearable week has passed both old lovers by with the same anguish and yearning pain within their hearts, that they both held before the disagreement. These feelings that begged and screamed within them to see one other again. With the pains of guilt of what was said to both of them, pained them beyond reason.

Sesshomaru wishing to make amends for everything and Kagome wanting to tell him the truth, but with them both fearing to be rejected by one other again was too much to bear on them both. Sesshomaru often condemned myself on his stupidity of acting like a little schoolboy with his emotions when it came to Kagome. It was ridiculous. How could one of the most feared men of the business world be reduced to nothing when it came to her!? He was a blockhead when it came to her. A dimwitted-blockhead in-love. _"Why can I not move-on?" _he often would ask himself.

"Good morning, Son!" His' father chimed as he entered the room. Then he took notice on Sesshomaru's lazy posture. "Are we turning into an, 'Inuyasha' now?" Sesshomaru growled at his father, but didn't reasoned to his question. He never liked to be referred to being 'like' his idiot of a half-brother, but for a little over a week he could careless.

Sitting down in the set across from Sesshomaru. He then took notice in his son's eyes. The held so many emotions of pain within them which wasn't good. Seeing as he never let any of those emotions out. "Son, it's been a week and I thought you didn't care?"

"I don't" he lied.

"Yeah, and hell's just an ice box." snorted Inutaisho.

"Father, not now." he growled.

"'Not now'? Sesshomaru, you haven't been to a bored-meeting in a little over a week now, doesn't that tell you something, Mr. High-and-Mighty?" Inutaisho snorted rudely at his son.

"It tells nothing."

"Bullshit, you're in-love with her and you know it!" exclaimed Inutaisho. In anger not of being in-love, but of how easily by his father had noticed it. It shamed him of how easily he was transparent to them. "When have you gotten a sex change father? I never knew you to have such girly antics," he stopped and then said in a low tone, "I am not in-love. Not with anyone and…not with her." Inutaisho didn't look at him with anger or hurt by his words. He looked at Sesshomaru with sympathy within his gaze. "Sesshomaru, if you allow your bitterness to enter, you will loose her forever…" He said, before standing up and dropping a big envelope onto his desk and left. Turning away from his father's gaze, and not noticing what was on his desk "I already did…" he said bitterly.

"You can not loose something that you haven't lost yet." His father smiled at him, which all the more confused the hell out of Sesshomaru. Not understanding his father's true intent on what he was meaning by the statement. Not wanting to get into another one of their heated debates, arguments with his father. Sesshomaru did something that his younger brother could not. He walked away. After all his father even with his' annoying, insane and insanely ways of stating the facts about life. He most of the time was…correct.

'"_You can not loose something that you haven't lost yet,' what the hell does that old man mean?" _He pondered to himself, as he made his way back down the hall to his' office. Coming to the double door entrance of his office. Stepping out of his office and barely almost hitting Sesshomaru. Was Jim O'Connor, his' personal assistant and most trusted employee. "Oh, forgive me sir. I did not see you there," Jim apologized sincerely, then he spoke again, "Mr. West, a FAX and just arrived and is on your desk." pointing with his' thump indicating towards Sesshomaru's office. Without thinking let alone asking, "Call and tell that bastard, I will not make any more modifications to our agreement. It stays and if don't like it. He'll have to sell the damn place, or become bankrupt his' choice." he spoke dully, without care.

"Sir, it's not from Mr. Thomason. It's from a Kagome Higurashi from Shikon Enterprises. It's the marriage agreement, Mr. West." Jim spoke timidly almost scared to what Sesshomaru's reaction would be. Well, who in their right mind wouldn't be?

"_WHAT?!" _His thoughts screamed threw him.

------

_Earlier that day…_

"Are you sure you want this?" asked Sora as Kagome was singing some papers. "I have to, She insists I must. For the greater good of the company." she stated, then sighed heavily and responded bitterly "So, screw my happiness, right?" Walking over towards her. Sora wrapped her arms around Kagome's body and held her. "Kagome, It doesn't have to be this way. You have a choice." She assured her in a loving-sister way. Before replying Kagome wiped a falling tear off her check away, "Yes, and that choice is to step down and not own this company." She was very bitter in being forced into a marriage with a man who did not love her…anymore and she still loved him.

"So, it's worth your own happiness? A marriage of convenience, it's not worth your own happiness." Sora soothed her trying to talk her out of it, but Kagome wouldn't listen. She had worked too hard for this, to gain nothing for it. Pulling out of her cousin's embrace she finished signing the documents and then put the pen down, closing her eyes and inhaling sharply she then bitterly said, "Looks like my happiness means nothing and it will be a 'marriage of convenience,' sorry, my dear cousin, but it looks like you have a wedding in your near future." Sora just cast her a sadden glance before choosing to leave the room without a single word. Kagome turning her back on where Sora had exited. She for the first time in a long time. Let a single tear of pain and sorrow out.

"I. Hate. You. Sesshomaru," bitterly she had spoke, each word threw her teeth. With heart filled sadness. Then she whispered, silently as if it was a sacred prayer to the gods above, "But I still love you, and that will always make me a fool."

---------

_Back to present time…._

"What the hell is the meaning of this?!" Sesshomaru bellowed as he threw the papers down onto his father's desk. Likely the only person in his father's office was his younger brother, Inuyasha. Otherwise his father would more likely kill him for his rudeness. "Damn, Sess what has your panties in a knot?" his brother laughed then one look from both his' father and Sesshomaru he had decided to stay out of it. It didn't take Sesshomaru long to notice the envelope on his desk and for him to read it.

"Inuyasha, leave us." Inutaisho barked at his youngest son. Who gladly left the room without a single glace. After Inuyasha left and closed the door, he then looked at Sesshomaru "Explain yourself." he barked at Sesshomaru. He wasn't timid, or for that matter intimidated by his father's anger. He himself was pissed himself and wanted answers. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" he said as pointed to the papers on his desk. His father looked confused, which made him angrier. "Father, tell me…what the _hell_ is the meaning of this?!" he emphasized each word threw his teeth as he pointed down on the document with Kagome's signature on it. His father now got it and laughed at his son, then he told him with a smile upon his face, "Nothing son, it appears she had agreed."

"She. WHAT?!"

"She agreed. Congrats, my son. You'll soon be married." his father chimed happily, as he clapped his hands together. For the first time in Sesshomaru's life he was…stunned by this news. "_She'd agreed?!" _He thought, as he still had a surprised look upon his face. "Sesshomaru, close your mouth." Inutaisho chucked at his eldest son's expression, which comical looked more like a fish's more than anything else. Closing his mouth, he was in the first time in his life dare he say it …_speechless._ He then looked down in shame for his inane and insane behavior. Then he spoke the words he would only say out loud in-front of one being, his' father.

"I'm such a fool." he rasped out.

"That you are my son, my dearest son. That you are." his father gave out a low laugh, as he shook his head. Giving his father a dumbfounded look. He himself, Sesshomaru laughed at his own stupidity.

"What should I do now, Father?"

"Son, I hate to say this. Not to mention, or let alone admit this, but ya'know I now believe your mother was lying to me when she told me, 'this is your son,' nope. All lies." he teased him, as he laughed in a jokingly matter. This was a first, Sesshomaru actually laughed. He laughed with not a smug, or arrogant look. A pure and natural laugh of joy and happiness. This was a miracle all on it's own. Now, the biggest miracle would be himself, gathering the courage to see her. Now, that would be considered to be the end of the world. "Son, go take a shower, get all squeaky-clean and sweep her off her feet. For then the wedding night shall be…let's sat more pleasurable for the both of you" he told his son, with a mischievous wink.

---------------------

Kagome stepped inside her great-grandmother's office. To be honest she hasn't stepped foot into the office since Sesshomaru was there. Kagome and Chikako haven't really been on speaking terms. Taking a deep breath she pushed open the doors to find her alone. Chikako's head snapped up as she saw Kagome enter. "Kagome?" she questioned. Kagome closed the doors and walk gracefully toward her. "I'm sorry," she spoke with sincerity in her voice.

"All is forgiven, my dare." Chikako told her with a gentle smile, but then laughed as she joked, "But I must say, I never heard you say 'fuck' that many times within a single sentence" With a small smile gracing her lips. Kagome shrugged before saying, "I guess we have a wedding in our midst." There was no reply from her. Nothing more, but absolute silence from Chikako. To be honest Kagome was grateful for it too. She didn't need anyone's sympathy, or for someone to try and cheer her up. She just needed for someone to be there, to let her vent out her anger and pain.

Coming back to her office, She notice that her assistant and secretary were both taking their lunch breaks. Nothing too out of the ordinarily since she was the one who OK'ed it, but then she felt strangely odd. Like within the pit of her stomach that something, or someone was going to there in her office and then her heart fluttered like a butterfly. Tensing up like a little school girl on her first day of school, _"Why am I acting like this? This is stupid…It's my own office for goodness sake!"_ now condemning herself for her foolishness, she took a deep breath before opening her office doors and inside there was no one. Not a single soul. "Whew, wow….I'm pathetic!" she laughed nervously then entered her office and closed her door. Thanking that no one had heard her speaking to herself. Grabbing a Victoria Secret catalog off her desk, she began to flip threw the pages. Not really caring about anything particular within the damn thing, but feeling the need to just be productive, which is in any case that Kagome felt tense about something.

Still, she felt like a foolish idiot on being so nervous over the fact she'd just faxed over the papers a little awhile ago, that stated that she agreed to the marriage deal. _"It's not like he's gonna run over here and ask, why?"_ Kagome told herself within her thought, laughing a bit at her inane behavior. Hearing an knock upon her door. Since either her assistant or her secretary were there. She got up and opened the doors….to reveal Sesshomaru West; ex-lover and soon-to-be-future-husband-by-force standing there. Staggering away from the door, allowing him to enter into her office. She'd had to say in the very least. She was very speechless that her stupid and silly assumptions that he'd be there were correct for once! Normally, she'd be totally dead wrong. He closed the door as he came near were she was standing.

What do you want, Sesshomaru. Have you come to insult me some more?" she spoke with pure venom and hate within her voice and if he wasn't mistaken a hint of sadness. Not bothering to reply back to her he stepped closer to her, He had to know. No better yet he needed to know. Finally he said calmly, "Kagome, we need to talk." Clenching her fists into a ball with pure rage, she wanted to scream at him. All of a sudden he wanted to talk? _"The nerve of the bastard!"_ Her thought bellowed through her mind. "I'm listening." she said, with a hint of a annoyance, because to be honest she rather punch the living crap out of him than to listen to his' trivial words. Now a little on the edged as he came closer to her. "Tell me, Kagome. Why did you agree to it?" his tone of voice was demanding and needy.

"Because, I had no choice."

"What do you mean by, 'I had no choice'?" he asked, slightly confused by her words. She gave out a small laugh full with bitterness, before speaking rather crudely "Like it matters anyway, you don't give a shit." Walking away from him to stand by the oversized window that overlooked the city. The sight was truly breathtaking, but at this point and time. Kagome could careless about the scenery of the city. All she wanted to do was strangle the crap out of Sesshomaru. He just stood there not saying anything that irritated her all the more. "Would you tell me why you've come already! " she snarled at him as she face him.

"I came to apologize."

"Good. Now get out!" she barked at him, expecting him to take his fine-looking-ass out of her office. Oh, how wrong was she? Sesshomaru ignored her imperious demands to get him out of her office and came over to her. Him being much more taller than she he stared down at her, he then gently said "No, we have much things to discuss."

"What's there to discuss!?" she exclaimed, then shook her head at him as told him, "We have nothing to discuss!" stepping closer to him she shouted out at him, "NOTHING! DO YOU NOT HEAR ME! NOTHING!" Looking down at the floor she nearly cried out, clenching her teeth together. Pressing her hands onto her forehead then brushing them back into her soft raven hair. She turned away from him just to have him behind her, "Sesshomaru…why did you come?," she asked with a light sob. She was loosing it, well who wouldn't? Turning to face him with tears still within her eyes. Just about ready to fall out down upon her beautiful rosy cheeks. Giving him a death glare she snarled at him, "Why?!" Kneeling before her on his two knees. He did something that never in his life he expected to do, 'beg for forgiveness' from someone.

"I told you, I came to apologize for the way I acted out towards you. And to tell you…I'm deeply sorry for what happened between 'us' all those years ago. Kagome, I still love you…please forgive me!" He trilled off with the most deepest sincerity, that she'd could ever hope for that would come from any _**man's**_mouth and actually mean it, but could he truly be trusted? Not really knowing what to say, Kagome fell to her knees, head crashing down against his rock hard chest. She was in shock, that and her legs felt so numb, couldn't even stand up right. "Sesshomaru…I'll forgive you, but you've got a lot of explaining and making up to do…and it'll take some time" she whispered silently to him. Pressing her hands against his chest. Gently she pushed him back away from her. Looking into his' beautiful golden eyes, those eyes that did wonders to her when they were together. "Kagome…I swear I'll make it up to you, but for now.…"he trilled off, confused, "'For now,' what?" Her answer was his lips pressed against hers.

___________________________________________________________

(To be continued…)

____________________________________________________________


	6. Chapter Five

____________________________________________________________

Chapter Song:

"Adore" By Paramore

____________________________________________________________

Chapter Five: 

Second Chances

"Kagome…" he whispered huskily and breathlessly into her ear, inhaling her feminine sweet scent and brushing back her soft beautiful black hair. She wasn't like the so many other women he knew that were fake, she unlike the other is a true natural beauty. With hair so shinny and felt like silk between your fingers. She had grown from a pretty young woman into a beautiful woman. She'd even lost a lot of weight, not that it really mattered to him. Since, he'd loved her before, but now…she would be able to have him at her beck and call. Her own personal slave-boy to be at her will. She didn't say anything, how could she? The man had paralyzed all her senses and reasoning. It was as if she was being controlled only by his will. "Please, become my wife?…"

Confused by his question, she blinked twice before answering "I've already, did. I signed the papers." He smiled at her and lightly kissed her, "No, I know. But I want you to become my wife without the oblige of the agreement, will you?" Feeling still rather daze from the passionate kiss and his' question on becoming his' without any kinds of obligations to the agreement. The deep sincerity in his voice is what make her want to cry out with joy. He actually wanted her, wanted her to become his' again, but she couldn't give-in that easily. Coming to her senses she snapped out of her daze, then looked into his used to be emotionless eyes and saw what she hopped to one day see; love and kindness. "Sesshomaru…" she trilled off sadly, but he stopped her. By pressing his long finger to his lips and gently told her, "Just think about it, please." It was a rarity to hear the word, 'please' come out of his mouth and not just once…three times. She had to ask herself, "_am I dreaming?_" then she decided, "I'll have to think about it…"

That was good enough for him for now. He then kissed her again, deepening the kissed filled with heat, passion and love one would hope to be kissed with. His' lips where so smooth and soft that made her ache for the need of more. Not only aching with need from his lips, but from his touch she wanted him and needed him, but this had to stop before…in a bluntly way…clothes started being ripped off each others' bodies. It was all they could do, but to refrain one other from each other. They both held that needing aching feeling still for each other. "Sesshomaru…" she moaned out loud lightly. It's been too long for the both of them. Her light moan almost set Sesshomaru with need of desirer to devour her. "Kagome, we have to stop." he said, as he grunted threw his teeth. He pulled away from her with regret all-over his face. Wanting to protest, she knew it would be best if they did but an end to this, before it got too out of hand.

As she strained out her messy clothes. She blushed lightly, again feeling like she was seventeen again, when her and Sesshomaru first started to date. But now…it was slightly different they could start a relationship. Not one to be cast and hidden away in shame. Kagome couldn't help but to bean with some kind of happiness at this thought. Glancing over at Kagome he notice her bashful smile. It was pure and beautiful to him, he couldn't help himself to kiss her again and again. "Sesshomaru….please…stop…" breathlessly she spoke and hated that she protested against, the ideal of feeling his hands on her breasts, touching her in so many intimate ways. Giving out a slight groan, Sesshomaru looked down at her. He wanted more yes, but he wasn't going to push it, or try to push it. "You're right, but..." he trilled off seductively.

Laughing, "Sesshomaru, stop!" she told him, pushing him away from her. Licking his front teeth he stared at her. Giving her a hot once-over look that burned into her. She chose wisely ignored it. It was all she needed was to loose herself control to him. He gave a smug smirk, "Thank you."

"Thankful? For what?"

"For giving me a second chance." he said, as he walked out of her office. Without another word. Watching him walk out of her office. She just sighed, _"_Yeah, just don't make me regret it…'cause I don't think my heart could take it."

A little while later after Sesshomaru had left. Kagome walked to her cousin's office door. She needed advice, not someone to hear her vent this time. Her cousin was the best at giving her honest opinion and advice in matters such as this. That is what she truly need was the honest advice. "Hey, Sora…I need some advice on--" trilling off she spoke, then stopped dead in her sentence. When she notice the office was…empty. Sora was gone and didn't say even say goodbye to her.

________________________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru now back inside his office who seemed to be in a blissful daze, or in la-la-la land. Without a care in the world and a scary big smile upon his face. That was very, very unnatural for him. It was so noticeable of his unusually ways. That two grown worried men were spying on him outside of his' office door. "I think he's gotta be on something."

"Like?"

"My guess is; Crack or LSD. He's trippin' out man!" Inuyasha exclaimed quietly, in a California hippie accent. "Inuyasha, knock it off." warned Inutaisho.

"What? He's the one who's on somethin', not me!"

"Inuyasha, shut the fuck up." he snarled at his son. Inuyasha scoffed, "Why? He won't know we're here. He's on an acid-trip." Turning to look at his son in the eyes, "Damn you, Inuyasha! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"What don't you both, 'shut the fuck up'?" stated a demanding, Sesshomaru.

"Oh, hiya! We--"

"--Were just walking by, son," Inutaisho finished, by cutting off Inuyasha. Before he could respond. Rolling his eyes at the rather lame excuse, "Yeah, right. And I'm just trippin' out on acid. "

"See, I told ya! He's trippin--"

"--INUYASHA!" exclaimed by scolding him, cutting him off from accusing Sesshomaru of something so inane. Now looking at his father, "What? He's the dumb-ass, one who admitted to it." Now incredibly irritated with his youngest, "Ever heard of sarcasm?" Shaking his head with a chuckle, "No, but I've heard of orgasm."

"I think you're the one on drugs. Oh, and dad asked him what he was doing his freshmen year of college." he scoffed and snorted. With that remark he turned around and went back into his office, but smiled viciously when he heard his father bricking at Inuyasha. Oh, this truly was a good day for him. Peering out of the window onto the city, which was something he often did when he had a lot on his mind. Still he couldn't help, but to smile yet again. The best thing about today was he had a second chance with the woman he loved. Now, all he had to do, not screw it up. For this was his last shot a true happiness.

"Damn, my brother. You've been living it up! Beats being a teacher, now don't it?!" A man had called out from behind him, quickly he turned around. Facing what is the second best damn thing in his life. His' best friend, Miroku Kimura.

"Miroku?…"

He beamed, "In the flesh and blood." Sesshomaru smiled, which was something he's been doing a lot today. If he didn't know any better he'd start to think he was a different person now; "And a pain in my ass."

"Now you're getting it!"

________________________________________________________________________

Moments later, Kagome bolted inside her greated-grandmother's office. Calmly composing herself when she saw her Sora's husband speaking with her great-grandmother. Thankfully they've took no notice of her entering the room. Until she cleared her throat loudly to get their attention. "Oh, Kagome. Didn't see you there." Chikako was the one who reasoned to Kagome. "Yeah, well… where's Sora?" she asked, getting right to the point.

"Due to rapid labor pains, and since she's so close to giving birth to our child. She'll be on maternity leave." Sora's husband, Daniel spoke up and gently told her. Daniel was always good to her cousin and treated Kagome like a sister whenever she was around, which wasn't often. Seeing as she's been avoiding Japan for years. "Is she alright?" she asked Daniel. He nodded his head, "She's fine, but she's in much needed rest."

"So, she's not coming back at all?" questioned Kagome. Daniel sighed and answered her, "She'll come back for a little while after the baby is born, but then after that we'll be leaving for the States."

"Who's gonna take her place in the mean time?" Kagome asked, her great-grandmother. "I am!" declared a cheery voice. Standing in the threshold of the doorway stood proudly Sango Kino--or now better know as Sango Kimura. Kagome squealed with delight as she ran over to her best friend and gave her a bone crushing hug. Sango did not seem to mind in the very least, beaming with pure happiness. "I've missed you, so much!" Kagome exclaimed. She laughed and held her in a very sister-loving embrace and told her, "I've missed you as well."

Pleased seeing her great-granddaughter finally beaming with zest on life for once. Instead of being depressed and alone with her workaholic attics. To just throw away her youth to just forgot about something so painful that had happened in the past. "We'll take our leave now. And good luck, Sango." Chikako told them, turning to Daniel cocking her head to the side, in induction for him to fallow suit, in giving them some privacy. As the two were leaving Daniel stopped, "It was nice seeing you again, Kagome. You as well Mrs. Kimura." Waving goodbye, Kagome gave him a cheerful smile "Nice seeing you again, too. Just give Sora my love and tell her I'll give her a call later within the week. "

He laughed, "Will do. Goodbye." Both now gone, Sango turned her attention to Kagome, "So, what's new?" She laughed, then sighed "A lot."

"Do tell."

She couldn't help, but to tell a small smile out, "I'm getting married." Now excited by the sudden news, "To whom?"

"Sesshomaru West."

"Really?!"

Kagome chuckled, "Yeah, it's a part of this marriage agreement…thing, but he asked me to give 'us' a second chance," she notice now her best friend was deadly silent at the news. Sighing she drew out quietly, "I know, you think I'm stupid for even considering this…" Sango shook her head 'no' and smiled at her, "I once told you years ago. That the two of you were made for one another."

___________________________________________________________

(To be continued…)

____________________________________________________________


	7. Chapter Six

____________________________________________________________

Chapter Song: 

"Charge" By Splendid

____________________________________________________________

Chapter Six: 

The Proposal: Part One

Just yesterday it would seem her life had been turned upside-down. Within just a day a lot has transpired. She's now the fiancée of her ex-boyfriend and her best friend, Sango. Has taken over her cousin's place; Who's now on maternity leave and getting much needed rest. Walking through the halls of the huge mansion she sheared with her great-grandmother. Not being able to resist the smile that graced upon her lips.

She was for once her life was at ease, but something within the deepest part her screamed out; Thinking back she thought back to yesterday's conversation with Sango, she closed her eyes had remember what was said between them both.

-----------------------------------------------

**_Sango shook her head 'no' and smiled at her, "I once told you years ago. That the two of you were made for one another."_**

_**"**Made for another?"_ _**Kagome thought to herself, as she started at Sango. "I don't know… It's been eight long years without him. I know he's not the same man I fell in love with…" She trilled off timidly. No she wasn't backing out of the agreement, or giving Sesshomaru a second chance, but she was terrified of opening her heart to him again. That fear that wielded within her body and soul is what's keeping her from falling in-love, not just with Sesshomaru, but anyone.**_

**_Sango just gave her a small meek smile and told her gently, "Kagome. Yes people change, but he's love for you did not and yours for him did not as well." _**

**_"But the--"_**

**_Waving her hand in the air. Cutting Kagome off from talking, "--No, Kagome. Whatever happened in the past…will come out sooner than you think. And I doubt it was him not loving you--"_**

**_"--How do you know?!" Kagome snapped cutting her off. Not meaning to snap at her best friend, but when Sesshomaru was the heated topic she couldn't help it. _**

**_"I just do."_**

**_"Do you? How? You're telepathic now?"_**

**_Sango laughed, "No, but someone who's deaf and blind can see that he loves you." Sighing she shrugged, "Then why can't I?" Patting her lightly on the shoulder, "Because, when two people are truly in-love and meant to with one another. They're too blinded to see it." she spoke with sincerity. _**

**_Shaking her head, her mind screamed with utter doubt. "That doesn't make any sense at all." Sango gave her a small grin. "That's simple, you're the one who's doubting the love he feels for you and the love you feel for him." _**

**_"He loves me?" she questioned more-so herself, than asking Sango._**

-----------------------------------------------

Suddenly, "Screaming in the Night" by Krokus started playing inside her head. God, she loved that song, but sometimes it annoyed the hell out of her. Shaking her head to get the song out of her head. Kagome continued to walk down the hall into the kitchen to get a snack. Realizing it was futile on getting the goddamn song out of her head. So, she started to sing;

"Screaming in the night, fighting for my life, I'd die for you I knew it all along, headed for the sun, our love was true (our love was true) Screaming in the night, fighting for my life, I'd die for you I knew it all along, headed for the sun, our love was true, oh"

Yeah, so what if she was singing in the middle of the song. It wasn't like anyone could hear her. Now moving her hips in a dancing motion. Not really caring she was only in her pajamas and dancing in the kitchen. Considering the kitchen and the rest of staff had the day off. With that being herself and Chikako were the only two people within the whole mansion. So, not caring she continued to sing rather loudly and very off key;

"In the corner of the valley, we took him by surprise The sound of steel rang loud, above the battle cries I found her lying lifeless, dagger through her heart I picked her up, and held her high, and I swore to be avenged Swore to be avenged, oh swo---"

As she danced turning around, still swinging her hips. She stopped cutting off her singing as she saw who was standing in the doorway. She then screamed out, "---AH! FUCK!" as she lost her footing and then fell to the floor. "Oww…that hurt!" she winced in pain. He laughed as he helped her up coming face-to-face wither very amused fiancé. "Oh, shut up!" she snapped at him before he could say a thing.

"What? I wasn't going to say anything," he stated innocently, which she wasn't convinced. He then started hungrily down at her short tang-top that showed off the fullness of her breast and midriff area and the short pajama bottoms that showed her nice shaped legs. "Nice outfit."

"Agrh, what are you doing here?"

He smiled at her, "I've come to see my beautiful fiancée dancing so…seductively, but her singing…hasn't improved, one bit." he teased her as he held her in his arms. Opened mouthed, she gaped at him, "Oh, and like you're such a wonderful singer!" her tone with thick with sarcasm. He laughed, "Love, my true intent isn't to irritate you," Not believing him for a second, "Oh, really? You're rather cheeky aren't you?" "Not at all, love." He smiled at her.

"Bite me." she hissed playfully at him.

"I thought we were gonna save that for the honeymoon night?" he wistfully pouted like a two-year-old. She laughed as she walked away from him. Rubbing the back of her head, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought that was obvious? I'm here to clearly see you in your…" he paused for a second or two and gave her a hot once-over, "…very nice pajamas." Her face now in flamed and red with embarrassment, "Gah! Oh, please!" she shouted. As she turned away from him. In little effort in to blocking his view of her…so little luck. He smiled at her bashful and innocent nature. Warping his arms around her pressing her up against his' hard member. Brushing back her dark black curls of her hair, he whispered heatedly into her ear, "I have a proposal…that includes us both."

"That ideal would be?" Now antsy and very timid by the closeness of him being so near. Not to mention the hard thing that was poking at her backside. It wasn't like she was repulsed by him being this close to her, she actually wanted and yearned for it. The whole matter of it happening so fast. When she'd just but to forgive and give him a second chance. He smiled against her ear, "Have dinner with me and find out."

"Fine."

__________________________________________________

After the much relieved, but yet somewhat reluctant departure of Sesshomaru. Filled with so many mixed emotions; Kagome sought out to find her great-grandmother. Whom obviously was the one that let Sesshomaru inside the house. After of course she changed her clothes, into something a little less reveling. Changing into a pair of dark blue Levi jeans, white silk blouse with a black tang-top underneath. Coming down the long double staircase. The foyer was decorated, like the whole house in the ways of the typical Western-European ways. With the addiction of being littered with all types of artworks and statues of Japanese's culture throughout every room of the mansion.

Coming out of the foyer and into the opened threshold of the living room. Where her great-grandmother, Chikako felt to be the most comfortable room out of the whole manor. Kagome felt it too be the worse place to relax. The colors of the room weren't the problem. With it being light pale shades of blue and white, but it was the fact that all furniture are antiques and older than dirt. OK. Maybe not that old, but it was old enough. All the upholstery were in all in white, which could be the many reasons why Kagome never wanted to bring anything edible in the room. There she spotted her sitting peacefully in a nineteenth century fauteuil with her feet resting on the footstool. She smiled, "Hello, dear."

"I can't believe you let him in!!"

Chikako stood up laughing, as she come over to Kagome. She smiled heartedly as she pat her on the shoulder. "Is wasn't so bad now was it. After all you two seemed to be…getting along rather well, don't you agree?"

"WHAT?!" Kagome exclaimed.

Walking away back to her chair, she stopped then turned her kneel to face Kagome, "What? Someone had to stop that godforsaken singing of yours." she stated innocently, which just irritated Kagome all the more. "I was in nothing, but my--Well, you know…" Kagome trilled, then stopped and pouted like a four year old. Chikako laughed, "You're little night outfit? Ooooo, nice. I bet that made him get a stiffy," winking at Kagome who now had a deathly pale ill-looking face; disgusted and outraged at her. She was lost and without words. That is until she started with, "Did you help him out by---"

"---EW! Grandma! Enough! That's sick!!" she shouted, as she brought her hands to her ears to effortlessly block out her words. Wincing in pain of not Sesshomaru getting a 'stiffy,' but of her great-grandmother talking about sex with her. Is what was making her ill. There was a long pause before Kagome groaned, "You know, most grandmothers don't talk like this." Chikako laughed, "Well, honey. That's because I'm your great-grandmother and I'm not most people."

"You make it sound like a good thing." sighed Kagome.

"Oh, trust me it is." She smiled, then added with a chuckle. Making things a lot worse for Kagome, "So, was it long and hard, or should we just cancel the wedding 'cause he's impotent?"

"Oh please! Disgusting! Just stop with all the sexual innuendos! No more please!" she ran from the living room.

"And I bet you loved it!" she chimed, as she called out rather loudly. Thankfully no one was home to hear it truth be told, Kagome did enjoy it, but she denied it. "I SO DID NOT!" she called back. "Maybe I wanted more…" she sight out loud. Then blushed and laughed nervously at herself. "_OH god… don't let anyone hear it, or notice that!!!_" thinking to herself as ran up the steps and down the hall to her room. Coming swiftly to the staircase stood Chikako with a huge grin upon her face. "It's good to see you smile again, my love." she whispered.

________________________________________________________________________

Just a little passed noon, and Kagome was still laying in her bed when her cell-phone went off. Playing "Addicted" by Simple Plan knowing who it was, ignoring it for the tenth thousand time this pass few days. Hojo was being to irate her on the subject of them being together, so much she wanted to kill him. For not only bothering her after her breaking everything off with him, but for filling up her voicemail to the max. About two days ago she'd told him about her recent engagement to Sesshomaru. Like any man, whom was in-love was rather angered by the news. Hojo had begged her to leave the agreement to someone else and run away to be married to him.

Of course she declined the offer of marring him and leaving the marriage to Sesshomaru. Even if the agreement had never came into existents. She'd still would never marry Hojo Lee. Not because he would be an unfit husband, but because she could never truly love him the way he loved her. Kagome still harbored feelings for the man whom she was arranged to be married, and that is was keeping her from ever loving anyone else. Wither or not she admits to it out loud that man will always hold her heart within his grasp. Groaning as her phone went off again, but this time with her standardize ringtone. When the number wasn't a number in her contacts. So, she picked it up, "Hello?"

"_Hello, beautiful_."said a familiar baritone voice. She smiled, not being able to resist it. It being the voice of her beloved Sesshomaru. She laughed, "Hi. How'd you get my number?"

"_I cannot say. If I told you, I'd have to kill you_." He joked.

"Uh-huh, sure."

"_So, I just wanted to give you a call to tell you. I'll be picking you up at 6 pm, sharp_." He chimed in almost a demanding way. She'd almost had to ask if this was really Sesshomaru and not some trickster. Until he spoken more so like the Sesshomaru she knew, "_Unless, you do not want to have dinner with me_."

"No, I will."

"_I'll see you soon_."

"Goodbye."

"_Goodbye, Kagome_." After their prolonged goodbyes, that should've taken simple seconds and not minutes they hanged up. Kagome closed her eyes and let a smile grace upon her lips.

___________________________________________________________

(To be continued…)

____________________________________________________________


	8. IMPORTANT AN!

_**NO DO NOT CLICK AWAY FROM THIS PAGE! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT TO ALL READERS! NOT ONLY DID I CHANGE THE TITLE OF THIS STORY, BUT I ALSO RE-DID ALL THE CHAPTERS TO THE STORY ADDING SOME NEW THINGS AND FUNNY NEW SENSES! MAKING THE CHAPTERS LONGER FOR YOUR OWN PERSONAL ENJOYMENT! I HIGHLY ADVISE YOU TO RE-READ THE WHOLE STORY AGAIN! I WILL BE UPDATING CHAPTER SEVEN REAL SOON! (WHICH IS THE NEWEST CHAPTER TO THIS STORY!) BUT LIKE I SAID, WHOLE STORY HAS BEEN REDONE SO…RE-READ PLEASE!** _

_Love, _

_TheHellChild! _


End file.
